A Straight Tale
by anjel919
Summary: Marco's graduating. Dylan's supposed to be straight because of hockey. Dylan can't seem to stay out of gay bars. What happens when an old love collides with a new lifestyle?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi…whatever…I only own my ideas and a few original characters.

Chapter One

A Chance Encounter

Marco was graduating college in two weeks. He had three more exams to sit for that he should be studying for but right now, all he wanted was a stiff drink.

At 22, Marco had seen enough to know when someone was interested. And the guy at the end was definitely interested.

Marco stayed on his bar stool but watched as the other guy approached out of the corner of his eye.

"So, this your first gay bar?" asked the stranger.

"Today? Yes. In general? No," replied Marco, easily.

"Name's Dylan…what's yours?"

Marco turned at the name and sure enough there stood Dylan Michalchuk. He tried to find something to say while looking at him but he couldn't find his voice at first.

"Marco Del Rossi. I knew you looked familiar. You've changed." Dylan said sitting down next to him.

Marco smiled tensely, "So, how's the star of the Mighty Ducks? Oh wait, that's not you…he'd never be seen in a gay bar because he's not gay."

Dylan shook his head, "Marco…"

"No, don't you remember. The star hockey player couldn't be gay. It'd be bad for his image. I think that's why we broke up. Mainly because I wasn't interested in hiding in the closet again, while watching you with girls." Marco stated, almost angrily.

Dylan sighed, "Let me explain…"

"Fine, explain." Marco responded as he downed the rest of the whiskey in his glass.

Dylan shuddered to watch the dark brown liquid disappear so quickly, "That's not the first time you've done that…Not here, my hotel's a few blocks away."

Marco smiled as he slapped down money on the bar, "My apartment is right across the alley, we'll go there. Mike, this is for both bills, if it's not enough, I'll take care of it tonight."

Mike, the bartender, waved Marco off.

As they climbed the stairs to Marco's apartment, Dylan tried to keep a conversation going.

"So, do you go there often?"

"Everyday. Don't give me that disapproving look, I work there."

"You work there? In a bar?"

"Yeah, about two years ago, Mike needed help and he approached me in our Lit class to help out. He needed a cute, flirtatious, and not scared of gay guys male bartender. He taught me to mix and the rest is history. I'm very popular on the weekends."

Dylan looked at Marco, really looked at him for the first time since discovering it was him. It had been four long years and they had been really good to him. "Yeah I could see that you'd be popular."

Marco had grown to just under six feet and put on some muscle. Lost most of the babyish look to him. He looked gorgeous. His jet black hair was tipped with a bright blonde color and it was short and spiky. It no longer hid his face like it used to do. His brown eyes still held their intelligence but somehow his gaze had intensified. Dylan could see the muscle definition beneath Marco's tight shirt.

Marco opened the door to his apartment and let Dylan inside, shutting the door behind him.

"So, would you prefer that I strip so you can see all the changes at once?"

Dylan looked shocked at first, "I'm only kidding. I prefer to sleep with guys that I can actually stand. I could feel you undressing me with your eyes the whole way here. So, what's your verdict?"

"You look amazing. It's no wonder I didn't recognize you until I saw the eyes. Those eyes will always give you away."

Marco laughed, "Are these the kinds of lines that get you laid with the girls? Don't answer that…Explain to me why I haven't heard from you in four years. Explain why every picture I see of you since has been with a woman. I was sure you convinced yourself that you're straight. But then again, what would you be doing in a gay bar if you decided to switch teams?"

Dylan shook his head, "While I won't lie to you and say I haven't slept with women occasionally but I still prefer men. Hell, half the time I have to imagine it's a guy going down on me instead of her. I've got to imagine a guy just to get an erection. You don't want to know what I've got to do to get off."

Marco laughed loudly, as he poured himself a drink and handed Dylan a beer. "Let me guess, either doggy style, and picture a man or have her like anal and still picture another guy."

"Okay so you do know what I've got to do. Do you know who seems to surface in my mind the most? You. I can see you during our first time, the fear in your eyes, then pleasure taking over. Your hot mouth on…that is an avenue that I can't explore right now." Dylan said, stopping his erotic retelling of their history.

Marco smiled slightly, "Sucks to be you. So are you going to try and explain why you decided to act like an ass?"

Dylan rolled his eyes, "My manager and coach decided that having a gay player might not be the best thing. I could get targeted by bigots on the other teams. They just didn't want me to be singled out because of my sexual preference."

"That's always a good reason," Marco said sarcastically. "And before you tell me I wouldn't understand, let me just say one last thing. I recall someone telling me that it's better to be yourself and not care who doesn't like you as long as you like yourself. Do you like yourself Dylan? Can you look at yourself in the mirror every day?"

Dylan half-laughed, "Yeah, it definitely gets harder every day."

"Then change yourself. To thine own self be true." Marco said, as he shot the whiskey quickly.

"How can you do that?"

"What? Shoot whiskey? It's rather easy."

"I never got the hang of anything stronger than beer and the occasional tequila." Dylan said.

"I realized it took a lot longer to get drunk on beer. And guys kept buying shots while tending, you kinda have to take them."

"How drunk do you get on nights you work?"

"I never get drunk a work…I water down my shots."

Dylan nodded, "Can we be friends?"

Marco shrugged, "I don't know…you gonna wait another four years to call me again? Oh wait, no six…the four year was a mistake. You showed up at the last minute for Paige's graduation."

"Bitter much?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I guess. Just know that I did this because it was what was best for me at the time."

"You should be thankful that I don't deck you right now."

Dylan looked shocked that Marco had decided to air all his pent up feelings and threaten him with violence. "Why would you want to hit me?"

"Because you're an idiot. You just admitted that I wasn't what was best for you when you kept telling me that you loved me. I guess love means different things to different people." Marco said as he poured himself another drink.

"Has anyone ever talked to you about your drinking?" asked Dylan.

Marco arched an eyebrow, "Do you really want to discuss this? You might want to get your facts straight. You know since everything else about you is going that way anyway."

Dylan chuckled, "That was a good one. So how often do you get drunk?"

Marco looked at his watch, "The last time I got drunk was…hmm…it's May? I think Christmas…but that was because I had to face my whole family alone."

"I guess that isn't bad then. I got drunk last week." Dylan admitted.

"Aww, why? So you could justify your latest gay bar debacle…"

Dylan looked at Marco like he'd grown a second head, "Where do you get off judging me about what I have to hide or not?"

Marco slammed his hand on his counter, "Where do I get off? I seem to recall being the most important person in your life once. But then again, that section of your life no longer exists."

Dylan dropped his head in his hands and sighed, "You were the most important person to me. Hell, most days I still think you are. I wonder how you're doing, what you're doing, who you're doing…"

"I don't think that's any of your concern. You lost that right when you ripped my heart out, in front of your sister and everyone else." Marco said, his voice cracking.

Dylan watched as Marco took one more shot of whiskey.

"It's Friday and I've got to get to work. You're more than welcome to come back to the bar with me."

Dylan nodded and watched Marco walk into his bedroom and shut the door.

Marco emerged a few minutes later wearing what classified as his "uniform".

Dylan's eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw Marco emerge. "That is what you wear to work?"

Marco looked down and nodded, "Yeah, I've got a few different styles but along the same lines."

Marco looked hot, no wait HOT, in his painted on black leather pants and boots with a leather vest, left open to reveal his muscular chest.

"No wonder you are popular, you leave nothing to the imagination." Dylan said, trying to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

Marco smiled, "You coming?"

Dylan nodded, "Are you really sure you're okay? I mean you had like four shots."

Marco waved a hand at him, "Four shots…that's just a warm up."

The bar was beginning to get crowded when Marco and Dylan walked in. Dylan sat on the very last stool in the back corner, next to the register as Marco went behind the bar.

Marco got a few gropes from some regulars, that he expertly fended off. He got a few comments from some others that he barely acknowledged as he started pouring drinks. He reached into the cooler and pulled a beer out for Dylan and set it in front of him.

"Holler if you need another one." Marco said as he sauntered off to a customer.

Dylan watched as Marco expertly mixed drinks, flirted with some guys, took shots they bought and then started it all over again. He was beginning to feel something again, and it felt like jealousy.

Marco stole a few glances at Dylan when he would ring out an order or be on that side of the bar.

Marco got a request for a song and a little entertainment when the second bartender came in about an hour later.

Marco consented to the performance that didn't happen too often. He jumped up on the counter next to Dylan and swung over to the other side. "Be right back, my fans await."

Dylan arched an eyebrow as he watched Marco ascend the stage.

Marco picked up the microphone and smiled as the spotlight hit him, "Okay, I've had a request again. I don't know why but it seems you like my voice…or maybe you just like to see me up here shaking my ass."

The crowd in the bar went wild as the opening chords to his song started. For a laugh, Marco sang 'It's Raining Men'.

Dylan watched Marco sing and dance across the stage. It was rather impressive to say the least. Dylan felt himself getting hard just watching him again. He knew more than half the bar was having the same reaction.

"Need another beer, man?" asked the other bartender.

"No, not yet."

"You like our boy Marco?"

"I did, once. He's someone I don't even know now." Dylan admitted sadly.

"Name's Luke…he's a good man."

"Dylan…I'm sure he is."

"He normally doesn't date the patrons though. So don't get your hopes up too high. Then again, you do look like the guys he normally goes for, too bad they don't last but one or two dates." Luke said.

Marco had finished his little performance and was making his way back to the bar. He saw Luke in conversation with Dylan and was mildly curious about it.

"Dylan, are you telling tales out of school? I don't think Luke needs to know anything about me in high school."

"You didn't tell me you knew him," Luke accused as Marco jumped back up on the bar.

Dylan smiled at Marco as he answered, "You didn't ask."

Marco didn't know what possessed him but as he swung around to hop back behind the bar, he leaned down and kissed Dylan full on the lips. Marco just grinned sassily at the stunned expression Dylan gave him. "I don't know why I did that but I'm not sorry I did. Another beer?"

Dylan just nodded, he couldn't find where his voice went.

Marco set it down in front of him and then turned his attention back to the rest of the bar.

Dylan managed to keep a reign on his jealousy and wait for Marco. He really needed to see what that kiss was all about.

Marco was wiping down the bar and stopped right in front of Dylan. "So, how are you feeling right now?"

Dylan smiled, "Drunk…I haven't had this much to drink in a while, a long while."

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you stop about four or five beers ago?"

"Why did you continue to serve me?"

"Maybe I want you drunk so I can take you back to my place and take advantage of you…"

"I didn't need to be drunk…"

Marco laughed, "Come on, you can sleep this off at my place. I don't know if you'd make it back to your hotel."

Mike heard the exchange, "Are you sure it's wise to take someone home, Marco?"

Marco laughed, "He's an old friend, Mike. I trust him not to do anything that we haven't done before or that isn't wanted or agreed upon."

Mike nodded, "I guess I should've known you wouldn't do anything stupid."

Marco smiled, "Thanks for looking out for me. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Marco slid over the bar again and pulled Dylan behind him.

Marco had a ton of shots and could still walk a straight line and yet Dylan was stumbling after drinking ten beers.

Marco got him up to his apartment and handed him a glass of water. "You need to stay hydrated and I'll go get the aspirin."

Dylan sank down onto Marco's couch, "How can you still be sober? I saw you take shot after shot."

Marco reentered the room a moment later, "I've had more practice. I'm buzzing a little right now but I'll be fine in an hour. Just take the aspirin and drink some water and you won't be quite as sick in the morning."

"Do you take care of drunk patrons often?" Dylan inquired.

"No, but any good bartender knows how to counter act the affects that he caused the night before."

Dylan nodded as he swallowed the pills Marco handed him and chased them with water.

Marco sat down next to him and laughed, "So, why'd you wait for me?"

"Hoping for a repeat performance of your act?"

Marco shoved him in the shoulder, "Seriously?"

Dylan shrugged, "Just hoping we could talk some more without you yelling or accusing me of something."

Marco nudged Dylan's shoulder, "So, now that I've got you sufficiently drunk, I can get the truth out of you?"

"Don't start this, I can't even think…"

"Precisely my point. Are you happy?"

Dylan groaned, "Do I look happy? I'm sitting on the couch of the only person I've ever loved and can't do a damn thing about it. Oh, not to mention said person is a guy and I'm supposed to be straight for image sake. Does it sound like I'm happy?"

Marco smiled, "Stock answer would be no. We're a different society now than we were six years ago. Athletes have emerged from their closets and had great careers, so come out. Live life like you want to. What's the worse that could happen? You get targeted for a month or two until they realize that you are still Dylan Michalchuk, wonder boy on ice."

Dylan shook his head, "I can't, my coach would murder me."

"At least your PR person wouldn't have to sweep your dirt under that carpet anymore. From what I hear, the mound is getting rather noticeable."

"Yeah, he might just finally have an easy assignment if I could be free. Gay bars are my only scandal."  
Marco put his hand on Dylan's knee, "You can't live your life for someone else. You're going to hate yourself when you see how many years you lost."

"I already regret the last six years." Dylan said, with tears brewing behind his blue eyes.

"Now that we've hit the sad portion of the evening, I think it's time for you to sleep." Marco said standing. "Let's get you in bed."

Dylan half walked and was half carried to Marco's bedroom. Marco helped him undress and tucked him in the bed.

Marco turned to leave when Dylan grabbed his hand, "Don't go…"

Marco turned and gave Dylan a soft smile, "I'll be back shortly. I need to clean my kitchen and read a passage for school. Just sleep, you're too drunk for anything good to happen anyway."

Dylan mumbled something incoherent as Marco exited the room.

Marco could've sworn he heard, "I just like holding you…" but couldn't be sure.

-

Please review…tell me if it's good or sucks. Should I continue?


	2. Reliving a History

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and voted to keep this going. Here's the second chapter. Hope it continues to live up to your expectations. I do take suggestions and comments seriously so feel free to review and leave anything you might want to see happen.

Chapter Two

Reliving A History

Marco was replaying Dylan's earlier tirade while he finished cleaning up his kitchen. 'I'm sitting on the couch of the only person I ever loved.' _Wow! He actually did love me. I thought after he decided to play straight, maybe I didn't mean that much to him._

Marco looked at the clock and sighed. The hands seemed frozen at 3:25. His phone rang, jarring him out of his daze.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen my brother?"

"So nice to hear from you at 3 in the morning. Now, what do I owe such an honor?"

"Don't fuck with me, Del Rossi. Have you seen Dylan?"

"If you tell me why you need him, I will tell you if I've seen him." Marco reasoned.

"He's in town for an expo. He's supposed to be at the hotel, however he left. Since I figured he still frequents gay bars and yours is the most popular, he'd show up there. His coach is freaking and called me. I told him he was with one of my girlfriends and was indisposed. So now, if you know where he is, please tell me." Paige begged.

Marco heard the desperation in her voice. It wasn't like Paige to beg for anything. There must be more to the story than she was telling, but he took pity on her anyway. "It's not nice to lie, Paige. Your brother is passed out in my bedroom. He did come in and had a few too many beers. I didn't want to turn him loose because I figured he'd never make it to the hotel under his own devices. And before you leap to any conclusions, he's alone in my bed. I'm in the kitchen."

"Thank you so much for looking out for him. I know right now you probably just want to drop kick him out the door but you didn't. I'll call Jim and tell him he's staying with my friend and I'll bring him back in the morning." Paige said on a relieved sigh.

"Do me a favor though, don't tell Spin he stayed with me." Marco said.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask why Spin freaks every time you have a guy over."

"I don't think you want to know…"

"If I'm going to marry the jackass, at least let me know what he's capable of…"

"Fine, but remember you asked for it. He got drunk and decided he didn't know if he was gay or straight. He shoved his tongue down my throat and his hands down my pants. He wanted to explore further but I tried to stop him. He plied me with more liquor until I consented. He explored, decided that it wasn't right and proposed to you. He doesn't want me but isn't sure if anyone else should have me either."

Paige gasped, "I see…"

"Sorry to blurt that out like that but you did ask and it's been a rough night." Marco said tiredly.

"What happened? Besides my brother showing up in your bar?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell him I technically own the bar. But I had two extremely hard finals followed by going to have a drink. Only to be picked up by your brother, who didn't know who I was when he approached me. Oh, and he's supposed to be straight. He wants to explain why he was an ass all those years ago but only questions my drinking habits. He does confess though that it takes a mental image of me to make him cum while fucking women and other men."

Paige tried to break in, "Umm…Marco?"

"Oh, no…wait it gets better. He comes back to the bar with me and gets drunk because he's watching me flirt with other guys and doesn't like it. I kiss him on my way back behind the bar, don't ask why because I haven't a clue. I bring him back here again because I don't trust he'll get back to the hotel safely. He proceeds to tell me that I'm the only person he's ever loved and he's regretted his last six years. Oh and he was crying." Marco took a breath, "This is when I decided the boy needed sleep. I gave him some aspirin and water and put him to bed."

The line was silent for a minute.

"Is it my turn to talk now?" asked Paige.

"Yep."

"Okay, well first off, you can't blame him for trying to pick you up. You were in a gay bar and are really good looking. You do look totally different than when we graduated. Second, he always goes after guys who resemble you. You are the only person he's ever loved that deeply. He's had crushes but when he had to leave you, it affected him for years. The kiss happened because it felt right. He got hammered because he was jealous of all the other attention you were receiving…it's kind of a wake up call to what he lost. He's crying because he's so not happy with the way everything has turned out. He screwed up royally." Paige retorted to Marco's tirade.

"Thanks Paige. Want me to call you when he can face daylight?" asked Marco.

Paige laughed, "Yeah. Don't torture him too much, though. He's a little vulnerable, hun."

Marco hung up the phone and leaned against his doorjamb. He looked at Dylan asleep in his bed and smiled. It had been so long, yet some days it felt like yesterday to Marco. There was a brief time when seeing Dylan in his bed wouldn't have caused a second thought for Marco, but now it seemed novel. Oddly, it still seemed right. He wouldn't admit it to anyone except himself, but he still loved the blonde. He chose guys who looked like him because he couldn't get attracted to anyone else. This man in his bed resided in a large portion of Marco's brain and he wasn't going anywhere.

Marco shook his head and turned around to turn off the lights in his living room and kitchen. When the house was dark and the door was locked, Marco returned to his room. He changed into a pair of pajama pants and carefully slid in bed next to Dylan. He could feel Dylan's warmth, even though they weren't touching.

Marco turned away from Dylan and sighed lightly, it was going to be a long night.

Dylan naturally scooted closer to Marco and held him tightly. His body still fit with Marco's perfectly and it just seemed natural.

Marco shifted slightly and looked to see if Dylan was indeed asleep. He was completely dead to world. This had been pure instinct on his part. Marco reshifted his position and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marco woke up with the feeling that something was wrong. He realized that it was because someone was sharing his bed. He never brought anyone home and he never stayed the night anywhere.

Then the previous evening came blaring back at him and he remembered everything. Dylan, admissions, drinking, kiss, bar, hell, the bar…Marco sat up and put his head in his hands. He had to go do inventory. He peeked at the clock on his table and saw it only read 8:45. He had a few hours before Mike and Luke would even be coherent enough to do inventory.

Marco felt movement behind him and turned to look at Dylan in the morning light. He felt an odd stirring, like love mixed with lust, surfacing again as he stared down at Dylan's blonde curls shining in the sunlight.

Marco jumped up off the bed and went to take a shower. He had to do something besides sit in bed and stare at Dylan.

Dylan was awoken to the sound of a shower running. He was slightly confused about where he was and why he had a headache. Who was in the shower? This isn't my room…this doesn't look like a hotel. Where am I? Dylan sat there for a few minutes before memories started flowing back on him like a river.

"Oh shit." He remembered Marco, and drinking, and a kiss, and confessing, and Marco. At the last thought, Marco emerged from the bathroom wearing only a low slung towel.

Marco stopped in the doorway and looked at Dylan where he sat on the bed, "Good morning."

"I haven't decided if it's good or not yet. Got anymore aspirin?"

Marco motioned to the table next to Dylan, "I already got you covered on that. Coffee should start brewing…" Marco waited a second, "Now!" as he heard the pot turn on.

"Oh God, I've got to call Paige. She needs to cover for me. If they find out I spent the night with a guy, I'm going to be in deep trouble." Dylan exclaimed.

Marco laughed, "I spoke to her around 3 this morning. I don't know why she thought I'd know where you are but she called anyway. But then again, I work in the most popular gay bar in Toronto."

Dylan groaned, "Why are you so nice to me? I was an ass."

Marco shrugged, "You needed me, I helped. Saving your ass seems to be one of the things I'm good at, and old habits die hard."

Dylan smirked, "You always were a smart ass."

"Funny thing, I was serious. I couldn't let you do something stupid last night and I figured if you were with me, I could control it." Marco stated simply.

Dylan noticed Marco hadn't made any moves to get dressed. He was getting distracting wearing the towel and his heart on his arm like that. Marco turned his back to Dylan to look in his closet and Dylan noticed something. "Is that? You got a tattoo?"

Marco looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, I guess I did. That's about two years old now. The other one is four years old, I got it right after I turned 18."

"So, you have two tattoos?"

"Technically, I have four. I combined three different tattoos to make up the first one."

"Can I see it?"

Marco turned and looked at Dylan for a few minutes. "Oh, what the hell?" Marco walked back toward Dylan and whipped off his towel.

It took Dylan a second to zero in on the tattoo on Marco's right hip. He looked at the tattoo and then up at Marco and then back at the tattoo, "Care to explain it?"

Marco picked his towel up off the floor but didn't replace it around his waist. Instead, he walked to his dresser and started dressing. When he had on a pair of boxer briefs and jeans he turned to face Dylan again. "I was extremely hurt when I got this one. The hockey puck reminds me of you, the bee is a symbol of a fear I've dealt with and the shredded heart is there to remind me that those prior images caused the latter."

"What about the one on your back?"

"The cross represents my faith. The Celtic design spanning to my shoulders represents eternity. Everything is interlocked, related and nothing ever ends. We just keep going in one form or another."

Marco slid his shirt down over his abs, effectively shielding his tattoo from view.

"Go take a shower. Here, these should about fit you. I'll go make breakfast and call Paige." Marco commanded as he laid some clothes on the bed.

Dylan looked at him, "Why are you calling Paige?"  
"Because you're supposed to be sleeping with one of her GIRL friends and she's returning you to your coach." Marco stated as he left the room.

"Why can't we hang out as friends today?" asked Dylan from the bedroom door.

Marco laughed, "Surely you jest. We aren't friends Dylan. We're two strangers who met in a bar. We just happen to share a common and very distant past." Marco said tensely. He picked up his phone and dialed Paige's number.

"Hey Paige."  
"Yeah, he's up and no worse for the wear."

"Let him take a shower and then he'll be ready for you. An hour."

"Okay, see you then."

Marco was staring at Dylan while talking to Paige.

"Go take your shower. Paige'll be here soon."

Dylan returned twenty minutes later, dressed in the clothes Marco had handed him earlier. Surprisingly, they fit well. "So, which boyfriend left these?"

"They're mine. I still like my play clothes to be loose and comfortable. I get enough of the skin tight stuff at work."

"I'll make sure to get them back to you then."

"It's okay. Just make sure that Paige gets them, she'll return them."

"So, you don't want to see me again?" asked Dylan.

Marco shook his head, "Dylan, under different circumstances, I'd say yes but considering I'm well known here, I don't think it would be wise to be seen with me. It would be rather tarnishing to your image."

"So, we can hang out here and see what happens…" Dylan said rather suggestively.

Marco looked at him. He definitely had nerve to even suggest it. "Do you want to know why you shouldn't even be in my apartment? Why you shouldn't be seen with me? And why everyone knows my name and that I'm gay? I own, not just bartend at, but OWN the most popular gay bar in Toronto, hell maybe even Canada. Can you even fathom the ramifications of even knowing me? Your PR guy would be doing damage control for over a year. Hell, it might get so bad that you may have to get married to a GIRL."

Dylan reached over and pulled Marco to him. He kissed him once, hard and demanding.

Marco reached back to smack him but Dylan caught his arm.

"Don't hit me. I wanted you to stop yelling at me and that was the only way to get you to shut up. Besides, you were always so cute when you were mad and frustrated."

Marco dropped his hand, "Fine but not seeing me again would be beneficial to you. It'll save my sanity as well. Where the bloody hell is your sister?"

Dylan smiled, "Trying to get rid of me, I see. Oh well, you know Paige, she'll be late to her own funeral. As for my reputation, I can explain you. We were friends in high school."

"Yeah and then give the license to dig into your past, when we were openly dating. Prom pictures, graduation photos, snapshots, hell, there's even a picture of us kissing in your Grade 12 yearbook. Are you really sure you want to open that can of worms?" inquired Marco.

"Where do you get some of the phrases? And for someone who isn't my friend, you're sure looking out for me."

"You didn't hear Luke's accent. He's from a little town in Georgia. He's really fun at parties, his hick comes out. It's hysterical. We may not be the best of friends but I do still care. I don't want to see you do anything stupid and ruin your career."

Dylan laughed as the door opened.

Paige walked in as if she owned the place. She saw her brother and Marco sitting at the kitchen table, it made quite the cozy scene. "Having fun giving people heart attacks, big brother?"

Dylan beamed a smile at her, "Yep."

Paige walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee, "So you ready to return to the straight life?"

"Why do you feel the need to constantly return me?" inquired Dylan curiously.

"Because, dear brother, this is the life you chose to lead. And yet, you are constantly straying from it every chance you get. I like Jim and I don't think it's fair that he have to clean up your mess every time you act like an idiot and pull these stupid stunts. So, I've taken it upon myself to save your ass before he has to do some major damage control…again." With that said, Paige smacked Dylan on the back of the head.

"Okay, that hurt. I did have way too much to drink last night." Dylan said, rubbing the back of his head.

Marco had moved to lean against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, "Yeah, he's a real light weight."

Paige laughed. Dylan glared at him, "Well, I can't help it if my bartender kept serving me."

"The bartender didn't know your limits and figured with your size you'd be able to handle ten beers and be coherent. I misjudged," Marco retorted.

Paige was enjoying the interaction immensely. It reminded her of old times.

"Well, as much as I enjoy your company Paige, I have to go. I've got inventory in half an hour. I need to start shifting things before Luke and Mike stumble in."

Paige laughed, "Yeah, Luke isn't fond of daylight hours. Better go start the coffee over there. Throw in a chocolate croissant and he'll be extremely happy."

Dylan threw his sister a quizzical look as the three headed for the door, "How do you know Luke so well?"

"Hun, he's gay. I've helped Marco out on occasion."

"You bartend?"

"Yeah, I'm a different person, hun. You've no idea what I do when you aren't here."

"I think we need to talk. Any tattoos or piercings?"

"Yes, I got a tattoo last year and I've had my belly button pierced since high school."

Marco parted from the siblings at the bar entrance. "Paige, you helping on Sunday? I've got that private lesbian party at 8:30 before opening to the public at 11."

"Sure, the lesbians seem to love me."

Marco watched as the blonde duo headed toward Paige's car.

He walked into the empty bar and smiled. This was his and it was very profitable for him.

Please review. I thrive on them.


	3. What Went Wrong?

Thank you to all my reviewers. Please know that you are all appreciated greatly. For those of you who commented on the age and mannerisms of the older Marco and Dylan, I decided it was time to write a Degrassi closer to my age group. I'm so glad you enjoy reading it.

Chapter Three

What Went Wrong?

Marco went into the back room and started shifting boxes and reorganizing the back stock.

It was a physical, tedious task that required really no brain power. So his mind began to wander. It wandered back to Degrassi, six years earlier.

_Marco and Dylan had been dating for almost nine months and things were good. Marco was in love. He had his first boyfriend, had fallen in love and lost his virginity. He was euphoric, except for one thing. Dylan was leaving…well possibly…more than likely._

_The end of school was rapidly approaching, bringing with it graduation. It was signaling the end of something and the beginning of so much more, for some._

_Dylan had been scouted all year by colleges and pro hockey teams alike. Each one clamoring for the attentions of the blonde ice god. Dylan was seriously looking at professional hockey. He might never have another chance to do something like this. He could go to college in the off season and over the internet._

_He'd gotten a few really great offers but the one that gave him the best deal was Anaheim. Their team wasn't doing so well and they needed a strong forward. The only thing was he had to be straight. The team manager and coaches didn't think it would be wise to introduce a gay starter to the team. _

_Dylan had talked it over with his dad. Together, they decided it would be a good idea if Dylan signed the contract with the clause. Dylan had to act straight and date girls. Dylan kinda forgot to factor in one thing…his love for Marco. And that he really did prefer to date guys, in general. Yes, Dylan knew he loved Marco but at 18 and given a chance to play hockey professionally was a dream come true. It seemed to cloud over his judgement._

_Then came the night to break the news to Marco. Marco, Dylan, Paige, Ash, Spin, and the rest of the gang and some of Dylan's friends were celebrating graduation, end of school and Dylan's contract with Anaheim. Marco wasn't happy about losing his boyfriend to not only another country but a state on the other side of said country. _

_Marco had been reading over Dylan's contract. He got to a particular clause and paused to read it three more times, just to be sure he wasn't hallucinating._

"_Dylan, care to explain the 'No Guys' clause?" inquired Marco coldly._

_The room fell eerily silent at the tone in which Marco spoke._

_Paige turned to Marco, grabbing the contract out of his hand, "Let me see that!" She read the passage and turned back to Dylan._

"_Is this what had you and Dad holed up in his office for hours the other day?" She was screeching the question at him as she shook the paper in his face._

_Dylan nodded, only slightly, "Dad thinks it's a good idea to date girls for the sake of the public. I can still be with you too. I just have to be very discrete." Dylan said, placing his hands on Marco's shoulders._

_Marco broke away, "So, what you're telling me is that I can continue to date only you while you date girls. If I'm lucky, you'll find 20 minutes out of your life to toss me a fuck once and a while. Dylan, I didn't come out of my closet just to hide in yours. I can't believe you'd think I'd actually go along with this. If you even think about touching me again, don't…you won't return unscathed." The anger and hurt in Marco's voice was clear to everyone in the room._

"_But Marco, baby…I love you."_

_Marco turned back around, "You've got a funny way of showing it. You decide…not we but YOU…to be straight and the hell with your boyfriend. Then you proceed to ask me to wait for you…"_

_Paige smacked Dylan on the back of the head wit the contract, "You are such an ass!"_

"_Paige, it's the pros. I've been dreaming of this since I first stepped onto the ice at the age of three. I can't turn this down. I can't lose this chance." Dylan said emphatically. He thought the one person who'd understand would be her, she'd seen him go through hell to get where he is today._

"_So you can choose to lose Marco just as easily. The person you love more than anyone in the world? The boy you paced the floor over because he didn't call when he said he would? The only person I've ever seen put that light in your eyes? You can just drop him like he's no big deal." Paige accused, getting really angry now._

"_He's not that big a deal, Paige. He's just a guy." The moment the words slipped past Dylan's lips, he knew he screwed up royally. Dylan turned to look at Marco, whose face told the pain that was going through his heart, "I didn't mean…"_

_Marco stood stock still, trying to get a grip on his anger and temper._

_Dylan was standing there, trying to stammer out his apologies. _

_As Dylan got closer to Marco, Marco cold cocked him in the jaw and then walked away._

_Paige caught up with Marco at the front door, "Dylan's an idiot…"_

"_Tell me something I don't already know," responded Marco, his voice could've freezed alcohol. His eyes held all the emotion though, hurt, fear and most of all anger._

_Paige flinched at the raw emotion flashing through his deep brown eyes. She didn't know what to say…_

_Marco waved her off and walked out the front door. His heart was torn to shreds and his ego had taken a pretty big hit as well. It only took Marco a moment to figure out that love sucks._

_Marco never saw Dylan again after he walked out of the Michalchuk residence that day._

Marco continued to stack things neatly. His mind drifted to the next time he saw Dylan. It was two years later, the week he was graduating.

_This was supposed to be the best time of his life. Marco was graduating high school and was valedictorian. He wrote a great speech about this isn't the end only the beginning. Don't let life get in the way of your dreams. The unaimed arrow never misses only hits a surprise target. Yeah, it was inspirational._

_Everything was going excellently…until he saw him._

_It was the day before graduation and Marco was bringing Paige home from graduation rehearsal. Dylan was sitting on the front porch reading a book._

_Marco's heart stopped beating as he put his car in park. The sight of his ex made his breath catch in his throat. He felt physically ill._

_Paige looked as the olive skinned boy turned a deathly shade of white. "You okay, hun?"_

_Marco started breathing again but wasn't sure his heart was going to ever start beating again. "Yeah, I just never knew that your heart could be ripped out and shredded twice before fully healing the first time. It's an interesting experience."_

"_What happened to Aidan? I thought you were doing well?" inquired Paige._

"_It's fine but how can you give your heart to someone when you aren't sure if it ever came back from the first time you gave it away? I'm not sure it's in any shape to give anyway if it is there." Marco said solemnly._

"_Ouch, Dylan really did a number on you, didn't he?" Paige said, pain gracing her beautiful face._

_Marco smiled slightly, "Yeah, but I'll get over it…someday. In fact, if I didn't need that book for tonight, I wouldn't be getting out of this car."_

_Time to face the music, Marco thought as he exited his car. Paige held his hand as they mounted the stairs together._

_Paige released him long enough to hug Dylan, "Hey, bro. I didn't think you were going to make it."_

_Dylan hadn't taken his eyes off Marco, "A few things got rearranged, so I decided I'd come see my favorite sister graduate."_

_Marco grabbed Paige's shoulder, "Hun, I really need that book and I've got a date to get ready for."_

_Paige nodded, "Come on…"_

_Dylan stopped them, "Paige, go get the book. I want to talk to Marco."_

_Paige looked at her brother, "Ever consider that Marco wouldn't want to talk to you?"_

"_It's okay Paige. There are a few choice words I'd like to say to your brother anyway." Marco told her as he patted her arm._

_Paige went inside to retrieve the book._

"_You look good," said Dylan._

"_Thanks. What do you want?" inquired Marco tersely._

"_I wanted to see how you were doing? I've been asking Paige but she just avoids my questions." Dylan said._

"_I'm just dandy. Hold that thought," Marco responded as his cell phone began to ring. "Hey Aidan. Yeah. We still on for tonight? Great. You staying this time? Great, I can't wait. Mmhmm…you too."_

_Marco clicked off his phone and stared at it for a minute with a small smile playing at his lips._

_Dylan was envious of that look. He used to cause that look. He didn't want this Aidan guy to exist for Marco…damn it that was his smile. Dylan raged at himself internally until Marco turned his attention back to the older man._

"_Sorry, what were we saying? Oh, that's right…I'm fine. I'd ask how you're doing but I've read about it in the Times and Sports Illustrated." Marco said, giving him a sardonic smile._

"_Touche…who's Aidan?"_

"_The guy I've been dating for about a year and a half now."_

"_Really? How'd you meet?"_

"_He goes to Bardell. He landed on me during a soccer game last year and he refused to get up."_

"_Oh, that's romantic…I guess."_

"_Me thinks thou art jealous."_

"_Can you blame me?"_

"_Yeah, I can. You decided to sign that clause. You decided for our relationship to end. You wanted to hide me in a closet until it was convenient for you. It's your own fault that you're jealous. Oh, and why are you jealous? Remember I'm no big deal…I'm just some guy." Marco added the last part with venom._

"_Damn, I did say that didn't I?" Dylan said, looking hurt._

"_Yeah, you did. Oh good…here's my book. Gotta Jet. Love ya, Paige. See you in the morning." Marco said, placing a kiss on her cheek._

_Paige nodded as he walked away._

Marco finished reminiscing as he heard a noise coming from the front of the bar. Marco emerged from the back room to see his two bartenders pulling out coffee cups.

Luke was pouring, "Dude, I don't know how ya'll can stand up this dang early…"

Marco smiled, "Luke, your hick is showing again…"

Luke laughed, "Well, hell fire…" his drawl extremely evident.

Mike laughed, "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Good, you are on time today. I need to get some sleep before tonight's shift. Let's go…" Marco stated as he headed for the back room again, the other two in tow.

"Yeah, how'd it go with the blonde stud?" Mike asked.

"Nothing happened. I put him to bed after giving him aspirin and water. He left with his sister this morning."

Luke and Mike shared a look, "Damn, I thought you were going to get lucky. From the way he was looking at you all night, I'd have bet he'd jump you the moment you were alone."

Marco laughed, "Yeah…no… He's an old friend that if he were caught in a gay bar, he'd be in serious trouble. I was keeping his ass out of the fire."

Mike put a hand on Marco's shoulder, "If that's what it takes for you to sleep at night, boss, continue lying to yourself. If he were my ex, I'd boot his ass to the street before he could even blink."

Luke agreed, "Yeah, I'd leave his cute ass twistin' in the wind."

"How'd you…?" Marco started to inquire.

"Oh, please. How could you not know. The air held a sense of regret and tension." Mike said.

"That and you planted a kiss on the stallion before coming behind the bar," Luke added.

The three joked about the patrons while finishing the inventory.

When it was finally done, Marco went home and collapsed into his bed. He slept restlessly until his alarm sounded for his shift at the bar.

Please review. I thrive on them and need them to want to update.


	4. Pity Party

Bare with me on this one. I didn't proof read it, so forgive any errors. I just wanted to get this posted. BTW, if I get ten reviews by Sunday, I'll update again.

Chapter Four

Pity Party

Marco got through Saturday night unscathed. Business was good and very profitable, as usual. That and no sign of Dylan.

Sunday had Marco setting up the bar for the private party. In the middle of it, his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller id, he smiled.

"Hey Paige…"

"Yeah, we open to the public at 11. If you want to stay and help out, I'd greatly appreciate it. It would mean good money too."

"Of course I'll pay you for the entire night at your usual hourly wage."

"Great, I'll see you at 8."

Marco finished setting up and went home to shower and change.

Marco returned to the bar at 7 to meet the caterers for the party. It was one that he used rather often for these things and wasn't surprised at her comments.

"Wow, you look damn sexy," Lisa exclaimed. "If I didn't already know that you're gay, I'd be disappointed to find out."

Marco laughed, "You look great, too. Pregnancy really agrees with you."

"Where'd you find jeans that tight? It might help me like my husband more…"

Marco shrugged, "Just buy them one size too small."

"One suggestion, sweetie…Don't sneeze, you'll pop your stitches." Lisa said laughing.

Marco smiled, "Okay, I won't sneeze."

Marco had put on a skin tight pair of black jeans and a lycra woven shirt in emerald green. It set off his dark looks perfectly. He knew the shirt would be gone by midnight but he'd try it.

Paige showed up at a quarter of 8, ready to serve. She squealed when she saw Lisa. "Oh my God. You are so adorable hun."

Lisa groaned, "I'm almost eight months pregnant, I'm not adorable. I'm an orca."

Paige laughed, "Nonsense. You look fabulous! Now, where's my friend?"

Lisa pointed to the back room as she moved a few things on the table.

Paige found Marco sitting on a stool staring into space, "Marco, hun, are you okay?"

Marco whipped around and looked at her, as his eyes refocused, "No, I'm fine. Pre-party jitters per usual."

Paige kissed his forehead, "Well, everything looks great and I know I do, so it'll be fine. The ladies will love it."

Marco smiled and then finally looked at Paige. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a tight sweater that matched her baby blues perfectly. Her heels added an extra four inches to her height. "Wow, you do look gorgeous. If I were straight you wouldn't be safe alone with me."

Paige laughed, "Thanks, Spin didn't want to let me out. Until I told him it was a lesbian party…now he hopes I'll bring one home."

"Boys," Marco responded rolling his eyes, "Never did understand the whole two girls together fascination."

Paige laughed as she heard Luke and Mike stroll in and converse with Lisa.

The party got started around 8:30. It went smoothly. Everyone had a great time. At a quarter to 11, Marco stood on the stage, "Ah, my lovely ladies…as much as I love these private parties, I do have to let in the public." There were some groans and mumbles in the audience.

"Yes, I know but I must let them in. You are welcome to stay, of course at no cover because you're already here."

One blonde lady stood up, "Will you be singing tonight?"

"Well Angie, I just might…if I get enough requests."

At 11, the doors opened and the bar got crowded. Marco left to check on a few things at the apartment and then do some necessary paperwork caused by the party.

He entered the bar from the back door about a half hour later. He greeted the people that were regulars as he made his way to the bar. It was wall-to-wall people. In the midst of everyone, he recognized a familiar blonde head sitting at the end of the bar, again.

Marco hopped up on the bar next to him to swing back behind it, "I didn't think I'd see you again."

Dylan grinned, "Just doing the family support thing. I wanted to see my little sis in bartending action…I must admit, she's rather good."

Marco jumped down behind the bar, "She learned everything she knows from me. Including a few things she didn't need to know."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "As in?"

"You told me once you didn't want to know anything sexual about your sister, so we'll just leave it as she now knows great tricks to keep Spin happy." Marco responded with a sly grin.

Marco started pouring drinks and the requests started pouring in. It was nearing one am and his shirt had already gone MIA due to persistent regulars. When he stripped it off, there were many catcalls from the male patrons. Dylan couldn't say he wasn't delighted by the fact Marco had started stripping.

Marco jumped the bar again and sauntered up to the stage.

"Okay, we're going to do something a little less cliché. This is modern. The Killers, Mr. Brightside."

Marco cued the music up and started dancing to the rhythm.

Coming out of my cage 

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

_And I can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabye_

_Choking on their alibis_

_But it's the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_I'm Mr. Brightside_

Paige strolled up to Dylan, "You know that's for you, right?"

Dylan never took his eyes off Marco while he sang, "What in the hell are you talking about? It's about some girl jumping beds."

Paige laughed, "That's one interpretation. Marco's version is the guy is smoking after sleeping with his lover who's falling asleep. Then the guy sees the girl and takes her to bed too…to prove a point. If you ask me, Marco's still really hurt about the clause."

Dylan turned to look at Paige, "Yeah, that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done."

Paige smacked him lightly, "So your contract is up next month, change it. Get traded if Anaheim won't agree. Hell, try for the Maple Leafs, they need a good forward. Then I'll see you more often and you'll be living close." Paige looked at Marco meaningfully, "We all would see you more."

Dylan caught the look in her eyes, "That's the last thing Marco wants is for me to move here permanently. He can barely look at me and it's only been 48 hours."

Paige patted Dylan's hand, "That's because he's still hurting. Aidan was his longest relationship but when Aidan asked him to move in after graduation, Marco bolted. He said he didn't love Aidan enough to keep stringing him along like that. He admitted that he already felt real love once and if he didn't feel that again, it wasn't worth it."

Dylan looked shocked at the timing of Paige's admission.

Paige had one of the ladies request a certain song for Marco to sing.

Marco looked at the note in his hand and recognized Paige's handwriting.

"I hate to bring this party down but it seems that I've had a particular request. I'd love to ignore it but that would be rude. It's a dedication from Paige. To Dylan, Just listen to the lyrics and your heart. Maybe you'll finally find home. It's Beth Nielsen Chapman's Say Goodnight."

Marco glared at Paige from across the room. She knew this was what Dylan played for him when he signed the contract. Before Marco was made aware of the clause.

Marco started singing, his voice never wavering even though he wanted to cry.

Say goodnight not goodbye 

_You will never leave my heart behind_

_Like the path of a star_

_I'll be anywhere you are_

_In the spark that lies beneath the coals_

_In the secret place inside your soul_

_Keep my light in your eyes_

_Say goodnight not goodbye_

_Don't you fear when you dream_

_Waking up is never what it seems_

_Like a jewel buried deep_

_Like a promise meant to keep_

_You are everything you want to be_

_So just let your heart reach out to me_

_I'll be right by your side_

_Say goodnight not goodbye_

_You are everything you want to be_

_So just let your heart reach out to me_

_Keep my light in your eyes_

_Say goodnight not goodbye._

Marco thanked his audience. Then he left the stage and disappeared into the back room. He sat on the floor and dropped his head into his knees. He heard the door open and close. "I don't care who you are, You're fired."

Dylan rounded the corner, "You can't fire me. I don't work for you."

"Then you shouldn't be here. You're trespassing." Marco tried.

"So call the cops," Dylan suggested.

Marco shook his head, "Why are you here, Dylan? Why now?"

Dylan shrugged, "I don't know. The first day was because I wanted to fuck some guy in a bar. Last night, I wanted to be with you. Tonight, I don't know. I didn't intend to come here again but I was drawn back, like a magnet. I wanted to be here to see you. To watch you. Just so I could be close to you one more time."

Marco half-laughed, "If I didn't already love you, that would've sent me over the edge."

Dylan and Marco stared at each other as the words bounced between them in the air.

"You love me? After all I did and said? After all these years?" inquired Dylan, in pure disbelief.

"Yeah, I do. That's what it means to be in love. Even through all the bad times, nothing can change the feeling. Hell, I'll be the first to admit that I tried my damnest to hate you. Not to feel anymore. Not to care which actress, model, or boytoy you were courting that week. Not that I didn't notice the trend with Italian women constantly flanking your side. In an odd way, rather flattering."

Dylan tried not to laugh but lost the battle. His laughter seemed to set Marco off. He started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"This is ridiculous, Marco," Dylan said, looking at the younger man.

"What is?" inquired Marco after he quit laughing.

"This thing between us. I haven't seen you in four years. Hell, I've barely spoken to you in six years. And look where we are now, talking like a day hasn't gone by." Dylan said.

"Believe me, Dylan. I'm well aware of the six years that have kept us apart. For the record, those six years were your fault and they were hell. While I still love you, I'm not interested in hiding again, Dylan. I won't give up who I've become when I finally like myself just the way I am," Marco responded sadly.

Dylan put his arm around Marco's shoulders and tugged him against his side, "Yeah, I wouldn't ask that you do that. Again. It was stupid and selfish of me the first time. But I'm working on that."

Marco looked at Dylan, "What do you mean, working on it? Don't do anything stupid that's going to ruin your career. I mean, you don't have many more years on the ice. What maybe a decade?"

Dylan laughed, "Yeah, another ten to twelve years but sixteen to eighteen years of being miserable and hiding who you are really sucks. And before you say it again, I'm well aware it was my choice. What I meant was that my contract is up next month. There have been rumors of a trade and this time I'm not signing the 'No Guys' clause again." Dylan explained.

"So if Anaheim won't re-up you without the clause, what happens?" inquired Marco.

"Well, if Anaheim doesn't want to resign me, there are a few other teams that have been hinting interest. I mean, not to sound arrogant but I took a bottom ranked team to the finals four years in a row."

Marco laughed and bumped Dylan with his shoulder, "It's not bragging if it's true." Marco smiled, "So what teams have been interested?"

"Fishing for info, are we?" Dylan accused.

"Well, I figure since we're sitting in a back room of a bar, alone. We may as well have a conversation that really counts. What else is there possibly to do in the dark?" retorted Marco.

Dylan considered the information and then nodded, "I can think of a few things but I'll answer the question instead. I'll let you in on my ideas if we have time after that. The Red Wings, Maple Leafs, Bruins and the Hurricanes have shown interest."

"Which do you think will have least problem with you being gay?"

"Probably the Maple Leafs considering the Canadian tolerance of the gay lifestyle."

"Then I guess you're looking to come home."

"The thought has some appeal…"

A knock on the door before it opened stopped Dylan's sentence. Paige peeked around the corner and laughed at the two sitting on the floor.

"I didn't know what I'd find when I came in here but this wasn't it. A companionable looking pair of adults actually talking."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "What were you expecting?"

"Either a fight or making out…not this." Paige said as she waved her hand between the boys.

Marco rolled his eyes, "What's up Paige?"

"Luke and Mike need you. There seems to be someone named Jason out there and he's getting irate that you aren't in the bar."

Marco jumped up, "Shit, not again." He turned and looked at Dylan, "Come on, I might need your help."

Dylan and Paige followed Marco out. Marco approached a guy in his late 20s, who was verbally abusing Mike, "Jason, get out of my bar, now."

The brunette turned on Marco, "Your bartender refuses to serve me," his words were already slurred.

Marco started to steer Jason toward the door, "Jason, you aren't supposed to be here. Go home and sober up. Your wife will hate you less in the morning."

Jason stopped being steered and turned on Marco again, "I don't want to go home to her. It's you I want. I love you!"

Marco got Jason out the door to the bouncer. He gave him his address and money for a cab. "Just make sure he gets home."

The bouncer nodded and took Jason off his boss's hands.

The bar was buzzing with the disturbance Jason caused, again.

Marco jumped up on the bar, "Okay, so sorry for that interruption to such a lovely evening. So, since it's unfortunately last call, it's on me. So, come quickly because we close in twenty minutes."

Marco helped serve the rush of people.

Everyone finally left and Marco locked the door. He sat on a barstool in between Paige and Dylan.

"Thanks for helping out tonight, Paige. I'll have your check written in the morning. How'd you do in tips?"

Paige pulled the cash out of her pocket and thumbed through it, "Around 450."

Marco looked at her like she was insane, "How'd you manage that?"

"Two of the lesbians really liked me. One tipped 50 and then the second one upped it to 100."

Dylan laughed, "At least you know you have options if things go bad with Spin."

"So, dear brother," Paige started…

"Whoa, the stud's your brother? The hockey star?" inquired Luke.

Paige nodded, "May I introduced Dylan Michalchuk, star of Anaheim's Mighty Ducks. Anyway, as I was saying, are you coming home with me so I can drop you at your hotel?"

Dylan looked at Marco, "I don't know, am I?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah, that'd be a wise choice." Marco leaned over and kissed Paige on the cheek, "Call me when you get home. You know I worry."

Paige smiled, "Yes Dad. Come on Dyl."

Dylan trailed a hand down Marco's arm, "Talk to you a sec, alone?"

Marco nodded and led him back to the back room.

"I leave on Tuesday, is there anyway I can see you tomorrow afternoon? I have a game tomorrow night or I'd just show up here."

Marco searched Dylan's eyes for sincerity and found it, "Yeah, tomorrow. I've got a final at 10 that ends at noon. Then I'm free until I have to be here at 8."

"So meet at 12:30…where?"

"Let's meet at my place. That way I can get some things done while we talk. When do you have to be at the rink?"

"I've got to be in the locker room at 7."

"So, I'll see you around 12:30 then, at my apartment." Marco said bending his head slightly to look up at the still taller Dylan.

Dylan nodded, "You bet."

Neither knew what was happening until they found themselves kissing.

When they pulled apart, the confusion was apparent on both their faces.

Marco sighed, "Whoa, didn't expect to feel that again."

As Dylan, shaking his head, "I can't believe I forgot that feeling until just now."

The men left the back room and parted company.

Neither knowing just what was in store for them the next day.


	5. Meeting of Old Minds and Lovers

Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you continue to like this. I know I enjoyed writing it. Keep the reviews coming like this and I'll be forced to update even quicker…like every other day or so…bribe

Chapter Five

Marco sat for his exam and managed to forget about Dylan. At least, until the exam was over. Then, everything came flooding back into his brain like a tidal wave.

At 12:30 sharp, Dylan knocked on Marco's door. Marco, almost reluctantly, opened the door and let him inside.

"Hey, Marco."

"Hey. Have a seat. Can I get you a drink? Pepsi, tea, hard liquor, maybe a beer?"

"A Pepsi is fine. I can't have anything harder since I have to be on the ice in a few hours." Dylan responded.

Marco laughed and retreated to the kitchen. More than grateful for the reprieve, even if it was only for a few minutes. His senses were on overload. Dylan looked great, he smelled even better and it was getting harder for Marco to stay angry. And he was still angry for being cast aside like yesterdays trash. He definitely deserved better than that.

Marco came back in and found Dylan looking at his wall of pictures.

Dylan turned as Marco entered, "I must admit I'm shocked to see my picture among the others."

Marco shrugged, "This is my wall of friends. We were friends once, Dylan. We were great friends. You were a huge, monumental part of my life for almost a year. I can't just erase you."

Dylan looked a little relieved to hear that. "I was so sure you'd try to pull an 'Eternal Sunshine' if you could find a way."

Marco shook his head, "You can't change the past without changing the present and future. I won't change my past, I just chose to learn from it."

"You're preaching to the choir on that one."

Marco sat on the couch and Dylan sat next to him. "I screwed up royally, didn't I?"

"What do you mean? You made your choice and how is that screwing up?"

Dylan sighed, "By making that stupid decision I lost the one person I've ever loved more than anyone else in the world. I probably lost my one shot at happiness and knowing true love when I signed." Dylan dropped his head into his hands.

Marco took in the dejected look of a man in pure anguish, "Maybe there's still hope. Maybe he'll forgive you if you give him the option. He might still love you," Marco told Dylan, rubbing a hand soothingly over Dylan's back.

"Do you really think so?" inquired Dylan.

Marco half-shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so."

Dylan turned his head to look at Marco, "So, are you going to give me a second chance?"

Marco, for being as smart as he is, was a little stunned by the revelation. He should've seen it coming but truthfully, his brain was on automatic pilot since that exam earlier. The lack of response caused Dylan to worry.

"I guess that's a no. I guess you meant as long as it was anyone else but you and I didn't hurt them quite as bad as I did you."

Marco sighed, "No, you caught me off guard. I know what you said the other day and I am well aware of what I admitted but I wasn't right. I may still have the feelings but I know I won't act on them. You screwed me over Dylan. I was hoping that maybe you were just in love with the thought of me and not still in love with me."

Dylan smiled sadly, "Yeah, I was really hoping for these years I was only chasing a memory. I was so sure that if I ever saw you again, I wouldn't feel the same way. Then I saw you in the bar, and didn't know it was in fact you, but I felt that feeling again. I thought I felt it for someone else. But no, only you can illicit these feelings."

This was more than Marco could even process, "You keep saying feelings. Care to define them because that could mean a myriad of things." Marco bit out almost angrily.

Dylan flinched, he was hoping not to have to say everything out loud. He got up and began pacing in front of Marco's coffee table.

Marco watched as Dylan ran his hands through his blonde curls. It seemed to be a sign of frustration, desperation, and defeat. The man unraveling into the boy he'd once loved with his heart and soul was terrifying. Marco kept getting glimpses of the Dylan from Degrassi Community School. The fun loving, heart of gold, eyes twinkled as he stole a kiss in the halls, lost his virginity to, first boyfriend, first love—that Dylan Michalchuk was the one that now stood in his apartment. In that instant, all the anger, hurt and betrayal fled. Marco felt an odd feeling, one he hadn't felt since that day he walked out of the Michalchuk's basement six years earlier, a feeling kind of like love and a need to comfort his old lover.

Dylan stopped his pacing and then sat directly in front of Marco on the coffee table. He looked Marco in the eye, "You want to know my feelings right now, right?"

When Marco nodded slightly, still fighting off the feelings of silencing Dylan and just holding him tightly.

Dylan continued, "I'm hurting, confused, scared, but most of all, I feel love. I love you Marco. I haven't been able to get over you. I tried, believe me, I tried over and over again. I fucked up so bad when I agreed to that damn clause."

Marco took Dylan's hands in his, if not for any other reason than to stop the fidgeting. "You've had six of the greatest years of your life on the ice. You are getting paid an unreal amount of money to do something that you love beyond reason. You are telling me that you would have given all of that up because of a high school romance that probably wouldn't last anyway."

"No but I wouldn't have signed the clause and then we could've still dated."

"Yeah, with me in high school in Canada and you in California. Do we see a problem with this?"

"Duly noted, but at least we could have ended in a more humane way. Not as forced."

"Point taken. We were too young. We would never have lasted." Marco said on a shrug.

"Could we make it now that we're older?" asked Dylan in all seriousness.

Fear flashed in Marco's eyes. He had dreamed of a conversation like this, mainly for the fact that he could turn him down. But the fact that it was actually happening, brought in reality and feelings and that terrified him to no end. Marco dropped Dylan's hands and sat back on the couch. On a resigned sigh, Marco closed his eyes, "I honestly don't know."

Dylan didn't know what came over him or how it happened but the next thing he knew, he was straddling Marco's thighs and his lips were pressed tightly against Marco's.

At first, Marco stiffened at the contact. Then, he softened. He couldn't fight it anymore. He couldn't fight the physical attraction he suspected he'd always feel for Dylan.

When Marco submitted, Dylan deepened the kiss.

Marco moaned lightly, giving Dylan the chance to slip his tongue in. Marco dueled playfully with Dylan's tongue. All reason and logic fled. The physical memories came flooding back making this all too easy to recreate.

The next thing either of them knew, Marco had pushed Dylan off and was leading him to the bedroom.

Dylan's hands were roaming over Marco's body as they kissed their way into bed.

Clothes went flying, shirts, pants, boxers, socks and shoes were all scattered in various spots around Marco's room. Neither cared nor thought about the fact that this was not the right time.

Marco was running his hands over Dylan's body, refamiliarizing himself with the planes of his body. There was definitely more muscle but it still felt like the same Dylan. The boy that held him so tightly after their first time together. The one who had been so gentle and apologetic about the physical pain that came with their first time. This was the man that was hiding that boy deep inside of him, now burying himself in Marco.

Marco bit his lip lightly at the sensation of Dylan inside of him. It was a feeling unlike any other.

The two peaked around the same time, which was par for the course with them. Dylan slid next to Marco and was stroking his chest lightly. "That was amazing."

Marco smiled, "Yeah. I don't see why you expected anything less between us. It was always amazing."

Dylan noticed the smile didn't quite reach Marco's eyes. He decided to voice the unheard question in the air, "Then why does this feel like the end?"

Marco's smile became sadder, "You feel it too."

Dylan just nodded, "Yeah." He got up and started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed?"

Marco rolled over and looked at the time, "It's still early. I think we need to talk."

Dylan laughed humorlessly, "That's an understatement of monumental proportions. But I think it would be better if we were clothed for this one."

Marco stayed on his bed for a few minutes more, watching Dylan dress. He finally got up and wandered to his dresser, still completely naked.

Dylan sat back down on the bed and groaned, "Yeah, clothed would be definitely better. Because I loved your body before and now…well, damn. It looks even better, all muscular and tattooed."

Marco laughed as he stepped into his running shorts. "Well, then ignore it because this is as dressed as I'm going to get until I have to shower for work."

Dylan just tilted his head to the side, "Okay. Living room?"

Marco gave the humorless laugh this time, "Afraid you're going to give in to temptation and try to take advantage of me, again…"

"I don't think you resisted too much."

Marco led the way into the living room and sat back down on the couch. He watched his doorway, waiting to see when Dylan would emerge.

Dylan groaned again. He had just had the best sex since well, Degrassi years and now it was about to end again. 'This just sucks' warred in his brain. He got up and joined Marco in the living room.

"So, you wanted to talk…so talk." Marco invited.

"I didn't say I wanted to talk but I said we needed to talk." Dylan explained.

Marco gestured to him that said 'Whatever, get to the point'.

Dylan smiled sadly, "I don't know what happened in there…"

"You mean I have to explain it to you? Has it been that long?"

"Not the mechanics, that I remember. I just don't know why it happened between us." Dylan said.

Marco shrugged, "Let's just chalk it up to old memories. And ending something that should have been ended in a similar fashion years ago."

Dylan smiled, "Yeah, probably. I just wanted you to know, I thought about it and I'm not signing another straight clause. I don't care where I end up but I can't see hiding for another six years."

Marco nodded, "I can understand that. I wish you the best of luck."

Dylan and Marco sat in silence for a little while. Neither knew what to say. There was a definite feeling of finality in the air. Both were afraid to break the silence, in fear of shattering something more fragile.

Dylan looked at his watch, "I guess I should go, then. I need to get my gear from the hotel before heading to the rink."

Marco nodded, "Yeah, I need to go shower and get to the bar."

They stood simultaneously. Marco walked Dylan to the door.

"I guess this is good-bye then." Dylan said sadly.

Marco nodded, "Yeah, it is. Have a good life. Just make sure you're happy this time."

Dylan nodded and drew Marco into a hug.

Marco felt tears prick behind his eyes. He had to make him leave before he started crying over him again.

Dylan dared for one last kiss as he walked out of the door.

Marco was more than willing to share the one last memory. It was over. It started seven years ago and it took six years to end but it was finally over. The chapter of Dylan Michalchuk had finally gotten its proper finale.

Marco sat on his couch and stared at the wall of photos. The tears that had been threatening to fall did. He saw himself as a younger more naïve version of who he is now. He was so in love. It was written all across his face. He sometimes missed the elation of a new love or any love for that matter. It made it all worse today because he'd caught the tiniest glimpse of it when he was with Dylan. His Dylan, not the trumped up hockey star who had to be straight to save his own ass.

Marco knew he had an hour to kill before getting ready for that night's shift, so he pulled out a book from inside the end table.

He held the book on his lap and placed his hand on it. He swore it had a heart beat. That it was a living extension of himself that no one knew existed. He gently traced the gold leafed letters embossed on the cover. 'My Year' it read, almost mockingly. It was teasing Marco, it didn't think he could open it. It hadn't been opened for so very long. It thought he'd forgotten about it and him. But now here he was, staring at the cover. It would have been so easy to just toss the book aside and not open the cover. Marco, stubborn as always, had to prove the book wrong. He could open it. He would open it. And when he did, he would be fine.

On the very first page he saw him. The blonde curls shining in the sun. The blue shirt to match his eyes. The smile gracing those fully kissable lips. Each page after that held different variations of the same person. Some had others in them but most were just him, alone or with Marco. Most of the two of them together were showing them fooling around or kissing or just being together.

Marco flipped to the last page. There was the last picture the two ever took together. It was the day of the party, the one where Marco read the contract. They were standing outside the Michalchuk house, arm in arm, smiling at Paige on the porch. She was starting her graduation scrapbook for Dylan and wanted that to be the first picture in there. Too bad it ended up being the only picture with Marco in it and where Dylan was actually smiling.

From beginning to end, Marco's life with Dylan was displayed in this hardbound leather book. All 250 pages of it. From the first day at the beach to the last one at the Michalchuk's, it was all here.

Marco headed for the shower, he'd been silently crying for almost a half hour and knew he'd need more time if he hoped to repair some of the damage done.

In the shower, Marco remembered that Dylan wasn't going to hide anymore. He was going to be transferred more than likely but he was coming out, again. God help the gay community where ever that man ends up, Marco thought. Then he also remembered that Dylan said something about a future for them. He didn't see how that was going to be possible.

Dylan was the past, Marco needed a future. Could Dylan be a part of the future as well?

Please review. I know this sounds like the end but rest assured that it's not. I have plenty more with this story. Another 10 and I'll update on Wednesday night…bribe. Lots of angst in Chapter six, just a teaser.


	6. Bar Fights and Goodbyes

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them more than you know. Same deal, ten reviews by Friday and you'll have an update.

Chapter Six

Dylan played in his exhibition, barely managing to forget Marco long enough not to get creamed on the ice.

Marco went to work. With a severe hope of getting a distraction large enough to remove that afternoon from his mind permanently.

Things were starting to get busy around 11 when Marco noticed his father enter the bar. He found this very odd since it was later than the normal visit. His father like to keep an eye on things, mainly to make sure the business was doing well for his son but never during the swing of things. He didn't like being surrounded by all the gay men.

"Papa, is something wrong?" inquired Marco, yelling over the music.

Mr. Del Rossi just shook his head, "No, I didn't think you'd be this busy on a Monday. I wanted to see how you were doing. Your mama is worried sick, you forgot to stop and see her this weekend."

Marco looked down, ashamed he'd forgotten, "I know. I'm sorry but I had this private party and inventory this weekend. I'll come see here tomorrow. How's she doing?"

Mr. Del Rossi shrugged, "She's fine. She's not getting sick anymore."

Marco nodded, "That's good. I really need to get back behind the bar, we're short staffed tonight. I didn't think it was going to be this busy either. Stay, have a drink…on the house. You look like you could use one." Marco suggested gently.

Marco led his father to a seat near the end of the bar and sat him down at the second to last one.

He poured his father three fingers of Scotch and then went to help other patrons.

About twenty minutes later, Marco turned and saw his father talking to someone. In fact, it appeared they were arguing. Upon further inspection, Marco realized his father was arguing with Dylan. 'Oh shit!' was the only thought that traveled through Marco's brain.

Dylan entered the bar and managed to snag the only seat open, the one at the end. The same seat he'd been occupying for the last few days. He glanced at the man sitting next to him. While a little older, Dylan still clearly recognized Mr. Del Rossi instantly.

Mr. Del Rossi looked at his new neighbor and laughed in disbelief, "Get out. Marco doesn't need or want you here."

Dylan nodded, "Okay but why don't we let Marco decide."

"No, you ruined his life once and I won't stand by and watch it happen again. He's finally happy again. My son has finally returned just in time to help his mama and I won't let you take that from her. Now leave before he sees you." Mr. Del Rossi demanded.

Dylan chose his words carefully, "While I don't know what's going on with Mrs. Del Rossi, I'm glad Marco can help. As for seeing me, he knows I'm here. I've seen him a few times and he doesn't appear any worse off, now does he?"

Mr. Del Rossi turned his attention to his son, who was currently laughing with a customer. Mr. Del Rossi turned back to Dylan and continued to glare, "No, but then again you haven't left yet. I know you're leaving…so does he…I hope."

Dylan nodded, "I fly out in the morning and he's well aware of it."

This is when Marco walked up, "Papa, Dylan, everything okay here?"

"I was just asking Dylan to leave. He doesn't need to get in the way." Mr. Del Rossi said.

Marco looked at his father with incredulity, "Have you gone mad? Dylan can stay if he wants, it's a public bar."

Mr. Del Rossi retorted, "I don't want you hurt again. It took long enough the first time to get over him. I don't want to have to watch you do it again. Besides, aren't you with Erik?"

Marco stared at his father, "Erik and I are just friends."

Mr. Del Rossi snorted, "Yeah, who's over at your apartment at all hours."

Marco started to stammer out excuses but was lacking in them. He was still trying to deny a relationship while justifying why Erik's in his apartment all the time.

Dylan watched Marco flounder for a few minutes before trying to take his leave. He didn't know Marco would get so flustered over just a name.

"Well, Marco. I'm going to head out."

Marco turned to face Dylan as Paige walked up behind him. "Ah, just the person I need. Will you please help man the bar for a few minutes? I need to speak to my father and Dylan. I'll even pay you double your hourly wage."

Paige smiled brightly as she swung behind the bar, "Sold!"

Marco pulled first his father into the back room and told Dylan to stay put until he returned. Then he added a please just for good measure, since he didn't feel all that nice at the moment.

"Papa, go home. I don't need you interfering in my life anymore. I can make my own decisions about who I want to see and who I don't. I know Dylan's here and he's leaving. I'm okay with that. There's nothing between us but a history anymore. Rest easy that my heart is protected from him. Go home and take care of Mama, she needs you now."

Mr. Del Rossi debated what he was going to say, "Fine, but be fair to Erik."

Marco gave up the protests and nodded. "Love you, Pa. Kiss Ma for me and I promise to come see her tomorrow."

Mr. Del Rossi hugged his son, "Good boy."

Marco walked his father outside and put him in a cab and then came back to grab Dylan.

"Come with me."

"Oh, a quickie in the back room. How naughty."

"You wish."

"Yeah but who can blame me for trying."

Once the door was shut and Marco was leaning against it firmly. He lit into Dylan.

"What in the hell are you doing here? We said goodbye at my place."

Dylan sighed, "I had to see you again. I was so distracted tonight I got my ass handed to me."

At Marco's confused look, Dylan lifted his shirt.

There was an angry looking bruise starting to form over most of his chest and rib cage. He turned so Marco could see the one forming over the left side of his back, accompanying a huge gash.

"Damn, they really did a number on you, didn't they?"

Dylan dropped his shirt and turned to look at Marco. He saw the look of tenderness revealed in the brown eyes, "I'm fine. I've had worse."

Marco shook his head and got angry again, or maybe it was fear. It didn't matter, the emotion was there, "You can't just go out on the ice if your head isn't there. You could get seriously hurt or even killed."

Dylan half-laughed, "Yeah, like you'd even care. I seem to recall the reason my head wasn't on the ice wasn't my doing."

"You aren't seriously blaming me for this afternoon. I think you were there and more than willing. You kissed me." Marco bit out angrily.

"How would you really even know? All you ever sleep with is a flavor of the week." Dylan spat back.

"Better than fucking some girl because it's what I'm supposed to be doing and then some guy because I couldn't get off. Only to forget his name as he zips up his pants." Marco hissed.

Dylan visibly flinched, he wasn't too far from the truth. "Now tell me how you really feel?"

"I was trying to be nice considering recent events, however it appears you aren't going to let me. So you know what, fuck off."

"Can I ask you one question though? Who's Erik and what's wrong with your mom?"

"Technically that was three questions. Erik's the flavor of the week, I guess by your definition and Mama's none of your concern." Marco said bitterly.

"I just figured with your father drinking in a gay bar, there must be a really good reason"

"Yeah, there is one."

"One that you aren't going to share."

"I only share my problems with friends and boyfriends. By our conversation, you've labeled yourself a flavor of the week so you have no right to know."

Dylan staggered back as if Marco had physically hit him. "That was harsh."

Marco sighed and moved away from the door, "I have a bar to run. Get out."

Dylan looked at him with hurt in his eyes, "We can't leave it like this."

"I tried to leave it this afternoon. You wouldn't let me by showing up here tonight."

Dylan just shook his head, "You know what, I think, no wait, I know I regret walking in here Friday. Have a good life."

Marco watched Dylan as he walked out of the back room and possibly out of his life forever. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Marco emerged from the back room a few minutes later in complete control of his emotions. He dismissed Paige and set about serving until closing time. He waved off all the requests for a song, making the excuse his throat was bothering him.

Dylan stormed out of the back room and the bar. He didn't know where to go and he didn't want to go back to the hotel. He didn't think he could endure the questions about his mood.

He ended up at Paige's apartment, even though he knew she wasn't there. Spinner opened the door and looked at him.

"Paige isn't here."

"I know but I needed somewhere to go. Can I come in?"

Spin shrugged, "Sure dude. Come on in."

Dylan walked in and sat down. Spin sat across from him in a chair. "So, what happened to have you knocking on my door when you know your sister isn't here at midnight?"

Dylan laughed humorlessly, "I had a fight with Marco."

Spinner shook his head, "Some things never change. It's been six years and yet every time you two would argue, you'd run to Paige to fix it."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "I don't want Paige to fix it. I just needed somewhere to go where I won't have to answer questions."

Spinner laughed loudly, "You came to the wrong place then. You know as soon as Paige sees you sitting her, with me, she's going to start the Spanish Inquisition."

Dylan shrugged, "Yeah, I'll figure out that then. Oh shit, looks like my time's up." Dylan looked down at the table as Paige opened the front door.

"Well, didn't think you'd show up here. I guess I should've known better."

Dylan looked up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Marco's as cold as ice when he returns from talking to you. You take off like your ass is on fire. It's obvious that you had a fight. You leave in a few hours, do you really want end it like this? You have no idea if you'll ever see him again."

"Paige, you don't know what happened. It's almost unforgivable on both our parts."

"So, dear brother, explain to me what happened." Paige said sitting down. She wasn't going to budge until he answered.

"It was fine when I left him this afternoon. We said goodbye and it had an air of finality to it. I guess it was the ending we needed all those years ago…"

Yeah, I'm going to be mean and leave it there. You'll see what happens in the next chapter. Well, only if you review!


	7. Meeting New Friends

Chapter Seven

Paige waited for Dylan to continue his story about what happened between him and Marco. She sensed a sadness in her brother that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Dylan sighed and continued, "Anyway, I went to the exhibition and he went to work. I got the hell beat out of me when I couldn't keep my mind off of everything we did this afternoon."

"Okay, what did you do besides say goodbye?" inquired Spinner.

"I slept with him today. I know it was a stupid thing to do considering but I couldn't help myself." Dylan said.

Paige stared at him in shock. "Okay, you talked, slept together, said goodbye and then you left. Okay, not a bad way to end a relationship so why did you show up tonight?"

Dylan looked at her, hurt shining in his baby blue eyes, "I just couldn't stay away. I had to see him again. Anyway, I told him I wasn't signing another straight clause and I'd be more than likely transferred. I just forgot to mention where I'd be transferred."

"So he doesn't know you might be back here?"

"No. Marco and I settled some things and I guess it was stupid of me to show up at the bar. I couldn't stay away."

"And what's with Mr. Del Rossi?"

"He told me to leave. Marco told me to stay. What's wrong with Mrs. Del Rossi and who's Erik?"

"How did you find out about Erik?"

"Mr. Del Rossi mentioned him. Is he someone special? And why are you avoiding my question about his mom?"

"Erik is someone Marco's been seeing for a few months. This is the one that has stayed around the longest. As for Mrs. Del Rossi, she has cancer. She's almost done with her treatment and supposedly doing better. I guess he just didn't want to tell you."

Dylan looked shocked, "I can believe he wouldn't tell me. I'm probably the last person he wants to know about any family problems. So, do you know Erik?"

"Yes. We've been out a few times with them."

"You've gone on dates with Marco and another guy and never told me?"

"I didn't think you'd want to know. I mean it's not like you waited for him so why should he wait for you…"

"Point taken. Can I meet him?"

Paige and Spin shared a look. "I don't know if that would be wise."

"Please, I need to know who he's dating. I need to know he'll be taken care of since I probably won't see him again after the fight we had."

"About that?"

Dylan explained the fight to her.

"Okay, ouch."

Paige got up and called Erik's work. He was working and would be there until four.

"Come on, but keep an open mind. Erik's not like anyone Marco's ever been interested in. He's tattooed, pierced, extremely alternative and works…"

"No, let him find that out on his own." Spinner said.

Paige shrugged and picked her purse back up, "Well, come on."

Paige walked with Dylan to a store about six blocks away. As she neared the store, "Just keep an open mind," she warned again.

Paige walked in an adult novelty shop just ahead of Dylan. He entered and saw Paige being embraced by a guy with cherry red hair and appeared he loved needles. There were more piercings visible than Dylan cared to count and just as many tattoos.

"Erik, this is my brother Dylan. Dylan this is Erik." Paige said, reluctantly.

Erik's pierced eyebrow shot up, "The hockey god with an awesome body. As Marco dubbed you one night after drinking too much."

Dylan looked confused, "He talked about me?"

"Yeah, you were his one regret."

"I know that feeling."

"Be right back. Sit tight, Paige."

Paige nodded and watched as Erik traveled to the back of the store. She also noticed that Dylan was watching even more intently.

Dylan watched with fascination as someone as tall as Erik could move with such grace. At about six three, Erik stood a little taller than Dylan. With his striking green eyes and dancers body, it was easy to see what Marco liked in this man. He had to be a dancer of some form by the way he artfully dodged the racks, it was flawless.

Erik came back a few minutes later, "So, why the ambush with Marco's old love?"

Paige blushed, "Marco and Mr. Del Rossi were discussing you in relation to Dylan and he wanted to meet you."

"So, why did you want to meet me?"

"I just wanted to know who captured Marco's attention. Mild form of torture I guess." Dylan admitted.

"You still love him." Erik stated simply.

Dylan tried to protest but it came out very weak.

"Yeah, I thought so. He still loves you too."

"Yeah, now I know that's a lie. He can't stand me."

"Let me guess, you fought."

"How'd you know?"

"It's written all over your face."

"We fought but I know he doesn't love me."

"You fought because he does love you. He doesn't want you to leave again."

"Are you a shrink?"

"Paige forgot to mention that I'm a counselor during the day."

"So you are a shrink…"

"No, but I will be in about three years after my Ph.D.."

Dylan chuckled, "Good thing I met you now. I'd hate to see the bill for this session."

Erik laughed, "The first session is free. Next time I charge."

Paige had wandered away during their conversation but chose now to come back, "What are you charging for now?"

"Services rendered," Dylan said with a smile.

"Marco's going to be jealous. Oh wait, you don't charge him so he should be okay." Paige teased.

Erik nudged her with his shoulder, "If you aren't careful, I'm going to stop giving you my discount."

Paige laughed, "Yeah, we don't want that. This place is expensive."

"I don't want to know why my sister is shopping in a sex shop." Dylan said with his hands over his ears.

Dylan looked at Erik for a moment, "Will you do me a favor?"

Erik looked at Paige and then back to Dylan, "Depends on what the favor is…"

"Go see Marco tonight. I think he might need to talk. We did have a pretty bad fight."

Erik nodded, "I'm leaving early tonight so I'll be off in about twenty minutes. I'll head there first."

Dylan nodded gratefully, "Thanks. I've got to get some sleep. I'm flying back to Anaheim in the morning."

Erik nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Paige and Dylan left the store and walked back toward her apartment.

Paige broke the silence when they were a block from her apartment. "I think you should go smooth things over with Marco."

"I can't Paige, he hates me."

"The closest emotion to hate is love. I'm sure he's just picking the fight because it still hurts."

"That's what Erik said."

"Erik is a smart guy. He's only 22 and should have his doctorate by the time he's 25. Maybe you should listen."

Dylan knew Paige made sense because Erik had made sense too. Maybe he should smooth things over. There is a good possibility that he'd end up in Toronto. There might be a future somewhere for them. He might just need a friend when or if he got back.

Dylan sat with Paige for a while longer. She wasn't talking but he knew she supported him no matter his decision.

Erik got out of work and headed for Marco's house. He knocked on the door and Marco swung it open a few seconds later.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"A little bird told me you might need a friend."

"Paige, damn her big mouth."  
"It wasn't Paige."

Marco looked completely perplexed. "Who then?"

"Give you a hint. Looks like Paige only a lot bigger."

"Dylan?"

Erik nodded, "Paige brought him to meet me."

"Why in the hell would she do that?"

"He asked."

"Damn her."

"He seems nice. He still love you, you know that right?"

"No he doesn't. He loves a memory."

"I know you fought. That proves you still care if you take the time to argue with him."

Marco dropped his head into his hands, "Knock off the psychobabble. I don't need this right now."

"Further proof that you still care," Erik said, sitting in front of Marco.

Marco looked up at him. He didn't care what was in his heart or head right then, he just leaned forward and planted a kiss on Erik's lips.

Erik tried to pull away but Marco just followed him. He pinned him against the coffee table.

It was starting to get intense and hot when there was a knock on Marco's door.

"Ignore it," Marco said.

Erik considered it but couldn't when the knocking continued.

"You should get that. What if it's about your mom or the bar?"

Marco groaned and levered himself off of Erik.

Erik sat up and laughed at Marco's mutinous expression.

Marco opened the door and groaned again. "What are you doing here?"

Dylan looked at the tousled hair and slightly askew clothes, "Am I interrupting?"

Marco answered yes as Erik answered no.

Marco turned and glared at Erik, "What are you doing?"

"Let him in. You need to talk."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, I leave in the morning."

"Marco, I'll be here tomorrow. He won't."

Marco nodded and let Dylan into his house.

Please review…I'm enjoying these little cliffies.


	8. A Friendship RenewedMaybe?

Thank you to my faithful reviewers. You are greatly appreciated.

Chapter Eight

A Friendship Renewed, Maybe?

Erik nodded at Dylan from the sitting position he'd resumed on the coffee table. "Dylan."

"Damn, I am interrupting, I'll just go," Dylan said. He knew that he told Erik to check on Marco but he didn't think about how he'd check on him.

Marco looked more than ready to let him walk back out the door.

Erik stopped him, "No, I was just leaving. I have an early counseling session in the morning. Stay, there are a few things you could and should work out."

Marco glared at Erik as he walked towards him.

Erik upon passing Dylan stopped, "Don't be an idiot and pass this up. Get everything out in the open. Oh, and if you hurt him again, I'll have to hurt you."

Dylan nodded, "Duly noted."

Erik kissed Marco lightly, "You know where to find me if you need me."

Marco's gaze softened a little and he nodded. Marco closed the door after Erik walked out. He continued to stare at the door for a few more moments. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to face Dylan again so soon.

"Are you going to face me or do I have to talk to your back?" inquired Dylan.

Marco slowly turned around, "So, why are you here?"

"To apologize."

"Excuse me?"

"To apologize for earlier. I had no right to say what I did and I'm sorry."

"So, you're sorry for our conversation in the bar but nothing else." Marco said in disbelief.

"What else do I need to be sorry for?" asked Dylan.

"Maybe sleeping with me?"

"That is something I'll never regret nor apologize for. I can't believe you'd expect me to feel sorry that we had sex."

Marco watched the floor as he walked toward where Dylan was seated on the couch. He seemed to be pondering his next move very carefully. He finally got to Dylan and sat down in front of him. He lifted his head and looked at Dylan in his crystal clear eyes of blue.

"I just don't understand why you don't regret it," said Marco. All of his anger just seeming to disappear. He simply felt defeated.

Dylan watched the change in Marco's attitude. The hurt and desperation was almost too much of a revelation for Dylan to deal with at the moment. He had to remain strong on this one.

"I've never regretted anything where you've been concerned. I don't regret meeting you. I don't regret dating you. I don't regret our relationship. While I do regret the way we ended, I don't regret you. The main thing I don't regret and never will is falling in love with you." Dylan told Marco emphatically. The emotion behind the words displayed brightly in Dylan's eyes.

Marco looked down at his tightly clasped hands, he couldn't face Dylan. Not when there were tears so close to the surface behind his eyes. He knew by the tone that Dylan was pleading with him. "I'm not sorry either," whispered Marco.

Dylan stared blankly at him, "Excuse me? You aren't sorry either. Care to elaborate? Seeing as how I just laid my heart on the floor at your feet. And let's try something different this time, how about you try and face me?"

Marco shook his head, "I can't face you or this anymore. You were my past, one I'd almost gotten over. You just can't show up here and expect me to be here. So, while I've forgiven you and I hope you'll extend the same courtesy to me, I just want this to end."

Dylan took Marco's face in his hands and made him face him. He saw the pain and unshed tears shining in Marco's eyes. He sat there staring deeply into his eyes for a moment more, "I just want to be friends with you. Maybe hang out occasionally if I end up here."

Marco closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine, we can try a friendship. Just please leave, I can't handle this right now."

Dylan looked at him, "Paige told me about your mom. Is she okay?"

Marco turned and looked over Dylan's shoulder at the wall, "No, she's not okay. She has cancer. She's been receiving her first round of chemo. She's lost all her hair, finally stopped throwing up just the other day and she refuses to leave the house unless it's to go for her treatments. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Marco spit out at him, his anger returning.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry but I was concerned." Dylan said apologetically.

Marco nodded, "Sorry I exploded…Look, I'm tired. It's been a long day. When do you fly out?"

Dylan looked at his watch, "It's almost four now, I have to board in 8 hours."

Marco shrugged, "This is probably the worst idea I've had all year but why don't you stay here…"

"Here? With you?" Dylan questioned.

"Yeah, it won't be the first time we've ever slept in the same bed," Marco said.

"Sure, why not."

Marco stood and held out his hand, "Come on then. It's late or early depending on your view, and I've got an exam and to spend some time with Mama later."

Dylan nodded, "I'll just sleep out here."

"Don't be ridiculous. This couch is less than comfortable to sleep on. Just share the bed with me. We are adults, everything will be fine."

Dylan started to protest but Marco cut him off, "Dyl, I'm too tired to argue or do much of anything else. Just come to bed."

Dylan smiled slightly at Marco's use of his nickname. He got up and followed the younger man into the bedroom.

Marco stripped out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of black silk pajama pants. He tossed Dylan a pair of shorts, "These should fit."

Marco walked back toward his bed as he watched Dylan undress. Regardless of what the smarter side of his brain was telling him, Marco still engaged in enjoying the sight of a nearly naked Dylan. The smooth, muscular planes of his chest flowing into rock hard and rippled abs that disappear into the waistband of his boxers. Marco shook his head to clear the thoughts of what lies beneath that waistband.

Dylan wasn't sure where Marco's mind had drifted to but considering the blush staining his cheeks, he could guess.

Marco slid into bed and lay on his left side, per usual. He felt Dylan slide into bed behind him. It was an oddly comforting feeling.

Dylan reached out and lightly traced the tattoo spanning Marco's shoulders.

Marco shivered at the feather light touch, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm. Sorry, I'm just admiring your tattoo. It still amazes me that you had the courage to get a tattoo. Well, a few tattoos." Dylan murmured.

"It's not a big deal really. Just a cluster of needles repeatedly impaled into my skin in an intricate design."

Dylan breathed out a sigh, it feathered across Marco's shoulder, "Okay, that sounds like a lot of pain."

Marco chuckled, "Go to sleep." He reached over and shut out the light.

Marco heard Dylan's breathing deepen and even out. He fell asleep shortly after that.

Marco woke up about 20 minutes before his alarm was set to go off.

His first thought of the morning was Dylan. Mainly because he wasn't there. His bed was empty. Marco got up and wandered through the house. Dylan was not anywhere to be found. Marco did however find the shorts and a note lying on the table. Marco sat down as he unfolded the note. He was sadly disappointed by its contents.

Marco,

Sorry I took off but you looked so peaceful. And I'm a chicken. I couldn't face you. So, I'm off the California. I guess I'll call you sometime…

Dylan

Marco laughed humorlessly. He couldn't believe Dylan had left without saying goodbye, again.

Marco went about his day. He took his final exam and then visited with his Mama until she got tired. She was getting some color back into her cheeks and was looking better. Then Marco went to the bar.

"Hey boss."

"Damn it, don't call me that."

"Sorry, how's Mama?"

"She's good. Listen, would you mind if I took over now and you close with Luke tonight? I know it's short notice but I really need some down time."

Mike nodded, "Yeah, no problem. There are a few things I can get done this afternoon. I'll see you at 7."

"Thanks, see you soon."  
Marco took Mike's place behind the bar. It was slow all day but he accomplished some cleaning and paperwork.

He went home and camped out on his couch. He'd finished his finals and could finally graduate. He just needed some down time above all else. A night of mindless entertainment.

Around eleven a knock sounded on his door breaking him out of his trance. He stumbled to the door and drew it open slowly.

A pretty brunette stood on the other side smiling at him. In his movie fog he tried to figure out why she looked so familiar.

"Damn it Del Rossi, aren't you going to let me in?"

Marco nodded, "I think so…"

She groaned, "Oh god…you don't recognize me either. Please tell me you do know your best friend when she's standing right in front of you."

Marco's eyes widened, "Oh God, El. I'm so sorry but I'm totally out of it right now." Marco moved aside and let her in. "I can't believe you've returned to your natural color." He drew her into a tight hug.

"Yeah, for some reason, the therapy centers I've applied to for my internship think I'm crazy when I walk in with odd shades. So, I returned to the respectable, closet goth, Ellie Nash."

Marco laughed, "Ah Ms. Nash, oh how I love you. You in for some mindless boob tube?"

"Sure but next movie is my pick."

They cuddled down into the couch together and talked through the end of Marco's last movie.

"Who else didn't recognize you?"  
"Mike, Paige, Luke, and most of the regulars at the bar."

"So, that's how you found out I was home…"

"Yeah, why are you home? What's wrong? You never take a day for yourself anymore."

"Short of it, Dylan was in town all weekend, finished up my finals and Mama's finally feeling better."

"Mama feeling better and the end of finals are good things, so am I to take it that this funk you're currently in is due to Dylan."

Marco looked at her sheepishly.

"Well, are you going to divulge or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" inquired Ellie, poised to commence tickling.

Marco noticed the gleam in her eye, "It was nothing really. He got drunk, we had words, made up sort of, slept in bed together last night and he was gone when I woke up. He's back in California now," he shrugged half heartedly, trying to take on an air of indifference.

"Aw, honey…I'm sorry. I know it must have been hell. I wish I'd been here for you."

"You were finishing at SUNY. I can't blame you for not being here. I handled it alright." Marco said hugging her again.

Ellie jumped off the couch, "My movie time." She sauntered over to his DVD collection and located the movie straight away. She put it in and pushed play.

Snuggling back in with Marco, she laughed as he started to protest, "No, I refuse to watch this again. We've seen it a hundred times."

Ellie grabbed his hands, "We are watching it again because hearing recent events it is mandatory. I want you to remember what we went through for three months before that damn first date."

Marco glared at her, "Fine but I won't sing."

"You know you will," Ellie laughed.

Marco smiled into her hair as he cradled her against his chest. He loved Hercules and had already watched it earlier. It made him remember the good times with Dylan and forget about the shit.

Ellie laughed herself breathless when Marco did indeed sing 'I won't say I'm in Love'. She dubbed it his song for Dylan when they were first together but not together…ugh, boys!. She was beginning to wonder just how deep in love he still was but still unwilling to commit.

Marco watched as Ellie changed out the DVD. He took in her fitted black jeans and Happy Bunny t-shirt, the only throwback from her goth alternative days. She still looked respectable in spite of the ridiculous rabbit.

Marco laughed as he finally zeroed in on the words across her shirt, "Do you think that's a wise shirt to wear as a therapist?"

Ellie looked down and grinned, "Yeah it sends a bad message. I love this shirt though. It does fit me, 'I just realized I don't care'. Most of the time I don't."

Marco rolled his eyes as she climbed back into his arm. She snuggled down against him, "I've missed you. I can't believe I made it through college without you."

Marco kissed her on the lips.

Erik chose that moment to enter the apartment. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not really but care to join?" inquired Marco.

Erik spied the two in a rather compromising position on the couch, "I don't know yet…who's the bird?"

Ellie rolled her eyes and faced Erik fully, "Don't tell me you don't know your old roommate and the person that introduced you to the new boyfriend?" Her voice was reprimanding but teasing nonetheless.

"El? What's with the hair and lack of piercings, and cuddling. Ellie Nash doesn't cuddle."

"Well, there is only one person I cuddle with and he's here."

Erik rounded the table, dropped a kiss on Marco's lips and then one on Ellie's. "It's great to see you. When'd you get back?"

"Tonight."

"Great, still doing the therapy route?"

"Of course, hence the respectable clothes."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to be interning here where they view the alternative look as an aide not a hindrance."

"You'd think I'd find that in New York but no…" Ellie said in jest, "Will you be joining us?"

"There doesn't appear to be enough room on the couch or I might. Actually I was just stopping by to have a word or two with our boy here." Erik told her.

"I can go…" Ellie offered.

"No, actually I'd prefer if you'd stay. This might take two therapists to work out and someone who knows the past first hand might also help."

Ellie arched an eyebrow, "Vague much?"

Erik laughed, "Well, I met Dylan."

"Say no more, I wouldn't miss this conversation for the world."

Ellie and Marco moved into sitting positions so Erik could sit with them.

Erik, however, chose to sit on the coffee table again so he could face them.

"So did you and Dylan resolve your fight?"

Marco shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"You had a fight? How in the hell could you have a fight when you haven't seen him in four years? Hell, you've barely spoken to him in six…" Ellie exclaimed.

Marco sighed and went through a cliff's notes version of recent events.

Erik stopped him halfway through, "You slept with him and then had sex with him?"

Marco just nodded, "Chalk it up to old feelings and sheer stupidity." Marco continued up to the point of Dylan leaving this morning.

Erik laughed humorlessly, "We've been dating for almost eight months and I can't stay the night but hockey boy shows back up and he's in your bed in a matter of hours. And still, he gets to have sex with you and then sleep with you the entire night…Ellie, can you shed some light on this for me? It seems extremely cruel to me."

Ellie looked between both men. Erik looked confused and hurt, Marco wore a similar expression of pain and apologetic. "First things, I didn't know you and Marco were a serious couple? I thought it was a convenience thing with you two."

Erik nodded, "Yeah we aren't really a couple. So, why does this hurt? I expected them to get together but the fact that he stayed the night…"

Ellie nodded, "That I can explain. Marco plays by a certain set of rules with all the guys. No one spends the night and he doesn't stay either. However, this one guy with whom he shares his past comes in and upsets the balance. He creates a whole new set of rules for him alone. Now this guy is posing a threat to the one thing stable in your relationship with Marco. Giving you reason to doubt it because Marco's sharing liberties with a guy that hurt him but is unwilling to extend the same faith in you."

Marco sat there and listened to Ellie's psychobabble, "Okay, if this conversation about me doesn't need me, I think I'm going to the kitchen."

Erik laughed, "Ms. Nash, I do believe you hit the nail on the head with that analysis. And the subject appears to be running scared."

Ellie just shrugged. "All this stuff takes is a little common sense and a bit of heart. That's why I introduced you to Marco. I knew you'd be good for him…"

"But not as good as Dylan…" Erik supplied.

"Yeah but I was hoping he'd realize he could go on without him."

Marco stood up to execute said escape to the kitchen but Erik grabbed his hand and pulled him down. "I need you for this next part."

Marco wiggled on Erik's lap for a second, "What?"

"You said you sort of resolved your fight, I want details."

"Most guys don't want to know this stuff, especially when it deals with the other guy in a relationship." Marco whined.

Erik smiled tensely, "Indulge me."

Marco tried to plead with Ellie but she shrugged, "Kinda interested myself, Del Rossi."

"Fine put away the begging looks. We agreed to be friends. He apologized, so did I…end of story. Close the book. Chapter's done." Marco said emphatically.

"How'd you end up in bed together again?"

"It was four in the morning, he had an early flight and I was dead tired. It made sense. And then I wouldn't worry if he got to his hotel okay." Marco said with a shrug.

"Always were a softy, Marco." Ellie said with a small smile.

"Hey, I never heard any complaints when you slept in my bed for the same reasons."

Erik gasped, "She's gotten to stay the night too?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

Erik kissed Marco one more time, "Okay. I trust you and it's not like I have any ties to you anyway. We didn't want that. So, I've got to go. I need some sleep before morning comes in full force."

Marco didn't move off his lap.

"Marco hun, you're going to have to move so he can leave." Ellie suggested.

Marco shook his head, "He's not leaving."

Ellie arched an eyebrow, "I guess that means that I am…"

Seeing Marco's rather hopeful expression, she sighed and slipped on her boots, "Yeah, I should go see Sean anyway. He hasn't seen the new look yet. I'd be willing to bet he's going to freak."

Marco smiled his thanks at her as he walked her to the door.

The friends embraced, kissing yet again. "You owe me…"

"A lot. I love you, El."

"Love you too. And I want details."

Marco smiled and nodded, "Of course."

He shut and locked the door before turning back to Erik.

Marco sauntered back to Erik with a smile playing at his lips.

"What, pray tell, is going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

Marco raised his eyebrows, "Join me in the bedroom and find out…"

Erik stayed the entire night/early morning. Marco bent his own rule again.

Please review. Ten reviews gets another chapter.


	9. Phone Calls from Hell

A/N: This chapter is crap and a filler mostly. Sorry if there are horrid mistakes in it but I just wanted it out of my hands. I've rewritten it four times already and it's still crap.

Warning: Language is rather coarse and quite foul in here. So sensitive viewers beware.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It was greatly appreciated. Now, on to write something better than this crap for Chapter Ten.

Chapter Nine

The Phone Calls from Hell

Marco had managed to forget about Dylan. Well, almost.

Erik had become a steady boyfriend, the first since Dylan. The relationship was working out beautifully for both.

One afternoon Marco was sitting at his computer, paying bills and balancing the bar's books, when the phone rang.

He picked in up and greeted the caller with some distraction.

Paige's frantic voice quickly brought him out of his distraction, "Paige, calm down. Take a deep breath and then tell me what's wrong."

"I can't fucking believe this shit." Paige screamed so loud, Marco had to move the phone away from his ear. "I can't believe he actually did it."

He moved the receiver back to his ear, "Who did what?"

"Dylan, he…that ass."

"What did Dylan do, Paige? Can we try a full sentence this time?"

"He's engaged."

"Okay…"

"To a woman. He's getting married next month."

Marco felt his heart literally stop beating, "Maybe he's in love." His voice cracked horribly under the strain.

Paige screamed with frustration, "One huge fucking problem. He's gay if you've forgotten."

"Paige, stop yelling at me. I know he's gay. Remember, it's me that he was fucking six years ago and again not too long ago. I can't explain what he's doing and frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Marco said finally.

Paige sucked in a breath, then she got eerily calm, "Well, you should care. It's your fault he's doing this."

Marco looked at the phone in his hand before putting it back to his ear, "Excuse me? How do you figure that one?"

"If I didn't have to tell him you and Erik are an item when he asked, he wouldn't have done this stupid stunt."

"Okay, so YOU told him I was with Erik. YOU were the one who decided he needed to know. Now YOU insist on blaming his idiotic behavior on me? I don't think so hun. He's a big boy and his mistakes are all his own." Marco said coldly.

Paige was expecting outrage, broken hearts, tears, not calmness and lack of interest. She was so sure that Marco would be as appalled at the idea as she'd been. He didn't care, so it would seem.

Marco was immensely happy that Paige had chosen to call in this particular bad news. He'd gotten pretty good at holding his voice steady to feign indifference over the years. The emotions still played across his face most of the time though. He knew a shocker like this was surely showing and he knew he'd never be able to hide it without practice.

"I've got to go Paige. Come down later and we'll do a few mercy shots together."

Paige slammed the phone down angrily. Obviously she wasn't in the forgiving mood.

"Oh well, she'll cool off soon enough." Marco murmured as he turned back to his books.

He'd been at the books again for over an hour when the phone rang again. Breaking his concentration.

Once again, he answered with distraction tracing his tone.

"Your mama slipped and fell in the shower. She's in the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"No, she's in a coma. Her vitals are strong but she won't wake up."

"Please tell me this is some sick joke."

"No joke, kid. I thought you should know. Maybe come and visit."

"I'll be there in a little while."

"Here comes the doctor. Ciao."

His father hung up before he could respond. Twice that day the phone had rang and twice it had given him bad news.

Marco knew he should go to the hospital but he couldn't face what lies there.

An hour later the phone rang again. With a deep cleansing breath, Marco picked it up. "Hello?" He sounded almost fearful.

Luke was on the other end of the line. "Um…Marco. Bad news, dude."

"What?"

"Mike broke his leg playing rugby today. He's going to be out for at least a week."

Marco nodded and then realized Luke couldn't see him, "We'll be alright. I'll call Paige and Erik to help out."

Luke sighed, "Good because I quit."

"Please tell me you're kidding…" begged Marco.

"Of course I'm kidding. I'd never leave this place. There are too many hot guys that come here looking to score. I figured you'd need some good news with the bad." Luke said.

Marco managed a small laugh, "You know I'd have to kill you, right? And they'd never find the body by the way."

Luke laughed loudly, "So, see you tonight?"

"Yep. I'll be in later."

Marco took a long, hot shower and got dressed. As he was lacing up his boots, the phone rang.

He looked at the offending piece of equipment in disgust. An object that was supposed to make life easier had proven to cause nothing but hell for him that day. It had brought bad news with each and every peal.

Marco picked up the phone gingerly, like he was afraid it would explode.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Marco."

"Dylan?"

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know that I'm getting married next month."

Marco tried to sound surprised, "Really? To whom?"

"Her name is Natalie. She's great."

"Does she know you're gay?"

"I'm not gay."

"Could've fooled me but maybe I'm mistaken. Maybe that wasn't you all those years ago. Maybe it wasn't you in my bed moaning my name just a few weeks ago." Marco bit out.

"Marco…"

"No, Dylan. I won't fake happiness for you when you're making a huge mistake."

"What do you care anyway? Aren't you with Erik now?"

"I care because I'm your friend. I don't see what Erik has to do with this situation anyway." Marco said.

"Erik has everything to do with it." Dylan hissed.

"Why?"

"Because he has you." Dylan said in a rush. Clearly he said it before he thought it through because the line got silent.

"So you're telling me that ultimately it all comes down to me." Marco said quietly.

"Doesn't it always?" inquired Dylan with a laugh.

"Not funny, Dyl. Why are you going through with this? You know you're ruining not only your life but Natalie's as well."

Dylan sighed, "I'm marrying Natalie, no matter the reason. I'm getting married in six weeks in Vegas. I want you to be there. I've paid for a plane ticket and hotel room for you already. Please say you'll go." Dylan was borderline pleading.

"So now you want me to witness a marriage I don't support," Marco said in disbelief.

"Then come and try to talk me out of it. Have fun, gamble, I don't care your reasons for coming, just please come." Dylan now was begging.

"Why is this so important to you?" inquired a befuddled Marco.

"You are the closest thing to a best friend for me. I want someone there who knows everything. I know you don't support the marriage but at least you could still support me."

Marco sighed, "Fine, email the details and I'll see you in six weeks."

Dylan smiled, Marco could hear it in his voice, "Great. Plan on being away for five days. That includes a bachelor party."

"Can I go to the bachelorette party instead, at least there will be hot guys at that one?" inquired Marco.

"Who said I won't have a hot guy at mine?"

"You're straight remember, why do you need a hot guy?"

"No pretenses on this one Marco. Anyway, I'm glad you're coming, you won't regret it."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Marco warned before hanging up the phone.

A few days later, Marco and Erik were in bed together. They were chatting about the last few days. It had been rather crazy for the both of them and hadn't had any time together.

"Don't get mad but I'm flying to Vegas in five weeks…alone."

"Why would I be mad?"

"It's to see Dylan get married."

"Oh, who's he marrying?"

"Some girl named Natalie."

"He's marrying a girl?"

Marco heard the laughter in his voice. "Yes."

"Yeah, that's going to last." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Marco started laughing, "Stop being mean. Maybe he loves her."

"And I'm the queen of England."

"A queen? Yes. Of England? Not so much." Marco retorted.

Erik got an offended look on his face and reached out to tickle Marco lightly on his ribs.

Marco squealed in protest as he added, "You're much cuter that the current queen of England."

Their discussion of Dylan and his impending nuptials had been placed on the back burner for another round of sex.

Things were still on a playful level when Marco's phone rang and then Erik's cell phone started to beep musically.

Marco rested his forehead against Erik's chest for a moment before they each rolled to opposite sides of the bed.

Erik looked at his caller id, "It's Ellie?"

Marco answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Paige." Letting Erik know he'd have more than enough time to answer Ellie.

"Yes, I'm going to the wedding."

"No, I didn't know you were going as well."

"Only two days? Friday and Saturday."

"I fly in Wednesday morning and out Sunday night."

"I don't know why he did that. Ask him."

"Okay you do that."

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little busy right now."

"Yes with something more important that your brother, his wedding and your newest crisis."

"I don't think you want to know."

"Fine, a naked Erik in my bed with a come hither smile."

"Don't give me the TMI sound. You asked."

"Night Paige."

Marco hung up the phone and turned to see Erik was just hanging up as well.

"What'd El want?"

"She needs a meeting with me tomorrow."

Marco nodded, "Where were we?"

"You were about to tell me why Paige called and why you're going to Vegas three days before she is."

"I don't recall that but okay. She called to ask if I was going because that's what Dylan said. Then she wanted to know why I was going to fly in on Wednesday and she wasn't until Friday. I told her I didn't know, which is the truth and sent her to her brother for that answer. So now I believe we were about here…" Marco trailed off as he slid over to kiss Erik fiercely.

Erik responded in kind and let the niggling feeling of insecurity be pushed back for the more amorous side of his boyfriend.

After the second round of rather fabulous love making, Marco and Erik were lying together. Neither said a word, almost in fear of spoiling a perfect moment.

The pair fell asleep before either of them broke the forced, yet calming silence.

Morning dawned bright the next day. Marco got up and saw Erik out as he had another early counseling session and then lunch with Ellie.

Marco worked at the bar all day and night to give everyone else a day off. It had been almost a week since Mike had broken his leg. They were all looking forward to getting him back in two days.

Erik's counseling session went smoothly. It wasn't the fighting couple with three kids trying to avoid divorce or the angry siblings whose parents forced them into therapy. Today was a teen girl who hated life. She felt like no one loved her nor understood her. In a way, she was Ellie. She just hadn't progressed to cutting…yet.

Erik listened to her talk for an hour. Tried to give her some advice that didn't sound totally lame to the both of them and then sent her home with a self image exercise.

Ellie was waiting in the lobby of the building when Erik emerged from the counseling center. She looked fantastic. Her brown hair shining thanks to the sun hitting her just right through the window and her face made up expertly to reveal the beautiful girl he'd fallen for immediately three years ago in New York.

She was adorned in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She looked like a normal college kid home for summer.

Erik embraced Ellie quickly and kissed her on the lips. One of his fellow counselors saw her and ran into the elevator doors. His mouth was agape as he saw her respond enthusiastically to Erik. It was quite a show.

Ellie covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh out loud at his co-worker. Erik wasn't as polite…he couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, I think you've caused enough damage for one day, Ms. Nash."

Ellie followed him out into the bright June sun and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. "Where to?"

Erik laughed, "Marco told me about this hang out you all used to frequent in high school. We're going back there…"

Ellie's eyes almost popped out of her head, "The Dot? Can't we go anywhere else? I'll even take McDonalds over the Dot."

Erik laughed, "I was kidding but good to know. I've this little café in mind that Marco and I found a few weeks ago. Great coffee and awesome sandwiches."

"Sounds good."

They walked the three blocks to the café while chatting amicably about cases they'd seen. Some were rather amusing, others more serious with no solution in sight.

"I got this one phone call. A guy's wife was screaming into the phone that her husband was going to jump. I was figuring out the window of a tall building, hell even off the roof…I called the cops. They showed up and yes he was going to jump…from the billiards table four feet off the ground."

Ellie almost fell out of her chair. "That's grand. The weirdest phone call I got was a guy who just wanted someone to talk to. He was lonely because his wife committed suicide a few days before. I got him into a therapy group."

Erik listened to Ellie's dilemma of coming back to Toronto for good or to stay in New York. She loved New York but Toronto was home. She had Marco and Erik here now. She could get a job just as easily and continue her education at the U of Toronto.

Erik shrugged, "Sounds like you already made up your mind. I for one, wouldn't mind seeing you on a daily basis again. Especially if you keep Jason running into elevators. He's an ass."

Ellie laughed, "So I'm not crazy for wanting to come home."

"No, I think it's normal. I know Marco would love to have you back here as well."

Ellie nodded, "Okay, now on to your problem. I know you have one, it's written all over your face every time I say Marco…see there it is again. Marco…yep and again."

Erik laughed half heartedly. "I don't know. It's strange. I probably have nothing to worry about but I can't help but think that something isn't right."

"Can we be any more cryptic?"

"Sorry, he's flying out to see Dylan get married in Vegas. Thing is, he's going on Wednesday and Paige isn't going until Friday. What's going on those other 2 days that Marco's got to be present but Dylan's sister doesn't?"

"Dylan's getting married?"

"Yeah, to some girl."

"Yeah, that's going to work"

"That's what I said. Do I have a right to be leery of this?"

Ellie sat back and thought for a second, "I think you might. Given Marco and Dylan's history and the added mix of Vegas, there might be cause for concern. I know Marco wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone intentionally but Dylan is a mysterious force to him. Dylan can make him forget the entire world with just one look. I know this sounds harsh but watch out. However, I don't think Marco would do anything horrible."

Erik sat back and watched as Ellie warred with herself over the information, "I know you love Marco and feel like you're betraying him but thanks for the advice. I may just let him go and see what happens. I know we've been together seriously only for a couple of months, so it's not like I have any real claim to him. I just hope he figures out what and who he wants before it's too late to do anything."

Ellie nodded her understanding. She knew Marco was going anyway but knew it would ease his mind more if Erik were okay with it.

Please Review. When I get ten (10) I'll put up chapter ten, providing I've written it and it is better than this crap.


	10. Las Vegas, Weddings, and Stupidity

Thank you to all who reviewed. I apologize profusely for making you wait so long for an update. I could go into the hours I'm working right now but I don't think you'd believe me. So, I'll leave you with this thought. Tax deadline is April 15 and I am a tax consultant.

Chapter Ten

Las Vegas, Weddings, and Stupidity

Marco flew out to Vegas on his appointed Wednesday morning. He was extremely nervous about seeing Dylan again. Seeing as he hadn't seen him since going to bed that last night together at his house.

His entire flight was spent with his mind racing. First towards thoughts of his mother, who had woken up two days after she fell. She was home and doing extremely well but still he worried. Then his thoughts would drift towards Erik and Dylan. It was a constant war of his feelings between the two. He still loved Dylan but wasn't sure if he was in love with him anymore. And while he didn't think he was in love with Erik, he did care for him rather deeply.

Marco got off the plane and the first person he saw was Dylan, waiting for him. A beatific smile in place, golden curls displaced by shaking hands running through them. Dylan appeared as nervous as Marco felt.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" inquired Marco.

"Came to get you. I figured you'd rather see a friendly face the first time you step foot in Vegas." Dylan suggested.

"Not really, considering this really hot flight attendant was hitting on me the entire flight…and seeing you with me might hurt my chances." Marco teased.

Dylan put his arm around Marco's shoulders, "Then for Erik's sake I'll have to make the show really good so he knows you're taken."

Marco shrugged him off lightly, "So, where's the wife?"

"She won't be here until Friday morning. She had some things to do back in Los Angeles before we move to Toronto in three months."

"Wait, you're moving back to Toronto?"

"Yeah, Paige forgot to mention that, huh? I refused to sign the no guys clause and they shipped me to Toronto."

"Then why are you getting married if you aren't going to sign the clause?" inquired Marco as they headed for baggage.

Dylan shrugged, "I have my reasons."

Marco arched an eyebrow but chose not pursue this, yet.

Dylan and Marco waited patiently and in relative silence. Dylan rambled on about his latest hockey scores, Paige's irritation about the marriage, and Natalie.

Marco listened politely even though he knew about Dylan's hockey stats and Paige. Unfortunately, he couldn't care less about Natalie's greater virtues.

Finally, Marco's bag emerged and the two were off to the hotel.

Marco looked at the strip as they headed down it. It was an amazing sight, all the hotels, shops, people and attractions. When Dylan pulled into the Bellagio's under hanging, Marco turned and looked at him, "This is where I'm staying?"

"This is where we are staying. Natalie's staying at the Venetian with her friends."

"Oh, this is gorgeous."

"I figured with the heritage you'd like it."

"You put that much thought into this?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Marco said, feeling awkward and rather confused.

They were showed to Marco's room, well, a suite. Marco looked around the spacious two bedroom suite in amazement. "You did this?"

Dylan sat on the couch and nodded, "Just for coming, you deserve even more than this but this is all they had."

"The roses, whiskey and chocolates…which are hey…my favorites…all you?"

Dylan nodded again. He was beginning to wonder if Marco had fallen recently because he kept asking the same questions. "I did all of it…for you…now are we past this question."

Marco sat down and looked at Dylan, "One more question, why? This is the setting for a romance or a seduction…wait a minute…don't even tell me that's why I'm here two days early."

Dylan shook his head, "No, I don't plan on seducing you. I've never planned it intentionally before and I don't plan on starting now. I just wanted to say thank you and make sure you have an excellent time."

Marco mulled it over for a few minutes. "Alright. What's first?"

Dylan looked around, "We're in Vegas…gambling?"

Marco nodded, "Let's go. This should be interesting."

Marco and Dylan casino hopped all day; Bellagio, Venetian, MGM Grand, New York New York, Excalibur, Circus Circus, Luxor, and many more hole in the wall places. By the time they returned to Marco's room about 9 hours later, Marco was almost three grand richer and Dylan had lost about five hundred.

Marco smiled sweetly as he let Dylan into the suite. "Just because you've been such a good sport, I'll buy dinner."

Dylan pushed his shoulder lightly, "Thanks." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Marco tossed the room service menu at him, "Just pick something. I'd prefer a quiet meal than with fifty thousand screaming girls that followed you all day."

"So I've got a fan base on the west coast. There weren't fifty thousand, only about twenty." Dylan said coolly.

Marco rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Find something to eat so I can order."

Dylan looked over the menu and gave him the order. Marco called it in and hung up the phone.

Dinner arrived as Marco had just gotten out the shower, preparing for the evening out.

He tipped the waiter, wearing only a towel and turned to face Dylan as the waiter left. "I should probably get dressed."

Dylan quirked an eyebrow, "Don't bother on my account."

So, Marco sat down in only the towel and grinned at Dylan.

The two ate dinner and then Marco went to put some clothes on before Dylan's willpower snapped.

They went bar and strip club hopping. Dylan had gotten a list of gay bars in the area from a rather reliable source.

Wednesday night went smoothly and ended rather early at 3 am with Marco safely in his room and Dylan in his.

Thursday was spent much like Wednesday, two friends hanging out. Gambling, shopping, and a few tourist attractions.

That night consisted of more drinking, gay bars, strip clubs, and more drinking. One particular club was holding a beefcake contest. By then, Marco was sufficiently bombed out of his mind and decided to enter. One thing he forgot to mention was he entered Dylan.

Dylan, not being as drunk as Marco, didn't find this the least bit funny. However, he got a great laugh when he won five hundred dollars.

Dylan led Marco back to his suite before he could do anything else that might be considered stupid.

Once inside the room, Marco forced a kiss on Dylan that left him weak kneed.

Dylan staggered backward toward the windows as Marco continued to shove his tongue forcefully into his mouth. Dylan knew he could easily push the younger man off but somewhere in his mind, he didn't want to do it. He wanted Marco kissing him passionately, he wanted Marco undressing him, he just wanted Marco.

Marco hastened to undress Dylan as he continued the feverish kissing. Soon he had Dylan fully unclothed and was enjoying the feel of his skin.

Dylan was waiting for his conscience to kick it but even it had decided that this was a good idea. The angel was right there whispering in his ear, 'Dude, go for it. He's hot.' Dylan couldn't argue with that.

Dylan started to undress the Italian with as much enthusiasm as Marco had shown.

As soon as Marco's clothes had disappeared, the two explored familiar territory.

Kissing…touching…feeling…fondling…biting…soothing... nibbling…closer and closer…

Dylan sliding into Marco. Marco pressed up against the cool glass overlooking the strip.

Groans…moans…panting…gasping…kissing…

An earth shattering mutual climax.

Marco rested his head on Dylan's shoulder as he gasped for breath.

Dylan's breath was just as ragged as he carried Marco to the bed.

They were lying there and Marco flipped on the radio. By the time they zeroed in on what was playing, it happened to be the perfect song.

_I'm not afraid to go backwards and fix what we broke_

_My gaze falls behind, you make desire seem so easy_

_I hold off sleep, it's so silent without you here_

_Don't give up now, it would all be for nothing_

_I believe in second chances_

_Let me fill the empty spaces_

_Better late than never_

_Stay forever _

_Let me fill this empty space_

_There's always room for one more mistake_

_Can you feel that I think we're moving in the right direction_

_I was someone else then_

_I'd take it back if you would let me_

_I believe in second chances_

_Let me fill the empty spaces_

_Better late than never_

_Stay forever _

_Let me fill this empty space_

_We were never this close when we were young_

_Every night I whisper your name at the top of my lungs._

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid_

_I believe in second chances_

_Let me fill the empty spaces_

_Better late than never_

_Stay forever _

_Let me fill this empty space_

Dylan leaned over and kissed Marco, "I guess there is always room for one more mistake."

Marco laughed, "Yeah, but at least it's an enjoyable one."

The two were still sufficiently blitzed and didn't mind continuing their activities as the morning progressed.

At noon Marco's phone rang. It was Paige calling to say she'd landed safely.

"It's Friday already? I feel like I just landed." Marco responded.

"Fine, my brother isn't in his room so if he's not with you, will you please track him down and meet me in the lobby in twenty minutes." Paige snapped at him.

"Okay, see you in twenty." Marco said before hanging up the phone.

He rolled over and poked the massive lump next to him in presumably the shoulder. It moved and groaned. Marco chuckled. "Time to get up."

The lump shifted again and mumbled something.

"Excuse me? Come again?"

Dylan uncovered his head, "No, not again. I need sleep."

Marco laughed lightly. "Wrong word. Repeat what you said…"

"I asked the time…"

"It's just after noon. We've got to meet Paige and Spin downstairs in twenty minutes. Get up and go back to your room. You need to shower and get dressed while I do the same here." Marco commanded.

Dylan sat up, "It's after noon? Shit, we've got to meet Paige and then Natalie in an hour."

Marco just looked at him like, isn't that what I just said.

Dylan jumped out of the bed and started searching for his clothes, hastily throwing them on as he found them.

Marco laughed hysterically at the whirlwind circling the suite.

Dylan stopped long enough to drop a kiss on Marco's forehead, "See you in 15 minutes, downstairs."

Marco got out of bed as he heard the door slam shut. He was standing in the shower when it hit him, he was meeting Natalie…Dylan's fiancée…in an hour. He'd been in bed with Dylan less than five minutes ago. 'Damn, I'm an idiot. And drunk.'

He emerged downstairs with two minutes to spare. He sat in one of the chairs surrounding the lobby of the hotel and waited only a second before Dylan showed up.

"Um, I think we need to talk." Dylan broached.

"And the word of the day boys and girls…is understatement." Marco responded dryly.

"Last night was wonderful but I can't help but feel it was a mistake. I'm getting married tomorrow." Dylan started.

Marco sighed, "Let's just drop this. It's over. It happened and let's just say a last fling before you get married. Some have bachelor parties and sleep with the stripper, you decided to sleep with an ex instead." Marco shrugged as he saw Paige and Spinner enter the lobby.

Dylan snapped his mouth shut before saying what he wanted, instead he announced, "This isn't over yet."

Paige ran up and hugged Dylan and Marco.

"When do I get to meet Natalie?"

"In half an hour. Let's get you checked in and then we'll go." Dylan explained.

Paige noticed the tension rippling in the air between her brother and Marco. She was determined to find out why.

Please review. When I get 12 reviews I will update again.


	11. Meeting of Wife and Lover

I am so sorry it has taken this long to update. Tax season has ended and I should get chapters up more quickly now.

Chapter Eleven

Meeting of Wife and Lover

As soon as Paige had a second alone with Marco, she attacked.

"What's going on between you and Dylan? And don't give me that nothing's going on, I can feel the tension."

Marco turned to look at her, "We made a few mistakes. It's over."

Paige laughed, "It's never over when it comes to your relationship. Face facts, you love him, he loves you and this wedding is a horrible idea."

Marco just shrugged, "Maybe not. Maybe he needs her, and loves her."

Paige just rolled her eyes as Dylan called out that it was time to meet Natalie.

Paige, Marco, Spinner and Dylan walked over to the Venetian. Across the lobby stood a stunning brunette who broke into a wide grin when she saw Dylan.

Dylan had a grin that was more reserved. "That's Natalie, the one walking toward us."

Marco, Paige and Spinner turned to get a better look at her. All three sucked in a shocked breath as she got closer.

She was gorgeous. Dark olive skin, long almost black hair, dark eyes, infectious grin, and a great body. She looked like a female Marco.

"Dylan, mi amore, how lovely to see you again," Natalie said as she hugged Dylan. She also had a thick Italian accent that couldn't be denied.

Marco and Paige shared a look. Spin couldn't get his mind to stop long enough to take notice of Marco and Paige's suspicions.

Dylan put his arm around Natalie's shoulders, "Natalie, I'd like you to meet my sister Paige, her fiancé, Spinner…well, Gavin but we all call him Spinner. And my good friend, Marco Del Rossi. Marco, Paige and Spin, meet Natalie De Rosa, my fiancée."

A chorus of 'nice to meet yous' were given freely as Marco and Paige shared another look.

"Ciao Natalia, come esta?" Marco started in italian.

Natalie smiled brightly, "Bien, si. Tu?"

Marco answered he was fine. He then asked where in Italy did she come from and why did she leave.

Natalie responded in Italian that she was from outside Rome and she left because of a scholarship in Anaheim.

Marco shook his head slightly, "Sorry guys. I know you hate it when I revert to foreign languages."

Paige smiled, "You seem so cultured though."

Natalie made her excuses about having to meet her friends for lunch and then her last dress fitting. She'd see them later at the rehearsal dinner.

Dylan watched her walk away and then turned to his sister and friends, "Well?"

Paige and Marco looked at each other to see who'd speak first. It happened to be Spin, "Dude, she's hot."

Dylan smiled.

"Um, hun. She's a female Marco. Care to explain?" Paige inquired.

"I noticed that she reminded me of Marco. That's what attracted me at first. Her personality is what kept me interested." Dylan explained.

Marco shook his head and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Spin.

"Anywhere but here. I have to think."

Marco walked away after promising to be at the rehearsal dinner on time and dressed appropriately. He went back to his room and stared out the window at the strip, unseeing. He just couldn't believe Dylan was marrying Natalie. Someone who could be his twin sister. Same height, same eyes, same build, same skin tone, accent, everything was identical.

The hours flew by and Marco broke his gaze to find the dinner party was only an hour away. He dreaded having to go and sit at a table making nice with someone who he'd rather not know. He didn't want to know who Dylan was marrying, he didn't want to be friends, and he didn't want to lose Dylan to this woman. That last thought shocked Marco. He'd lost Dylan a long time ago.

Marco made up his mind when his brain decided to throw him for a loop and not show up for dinner. He called Paige's cell phone and left his apologies that he wasn't in the mood for dinner. He also told her to make sure Dylan was in his room by eleven for his bachelor party.

Paige knocked on Marco's door at five to eleven with Dylan and Spinner in tow.

Dylan pulled Marco into the bedroom and shut the door, "What happened to you tonight?"

Marco shrugged, "I wasn't hungry and I didn't want to be there, so I flaked."

"Are you planning on flaking on my wedding as well?" inquired Dylan angrily.

"Of course not. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Marco stated. "Granted I always thought I'd be standing next to you and not in the audience…"

Dylan turned to leave but hesitated at the door. "One thing, please tell me you have plenty of alcohol."

Marco nodded, "More than you could handle."

With that, Dylan headed back into the sitting room. Marco followed a few seconds later.

A knock on the door came at midnight. Marco smiled slyly as he stood to answer it.

A man in a cop uniform stood outside the door. Marco let him in and shut the door.

Within two minutes the other occupants realized Marco hired a stripper. Considering the cop started to disrobe and undulate against Dylan suggestively. He even gave Spin a lap dance.

The dancer was hired for an hour and worked the entire hour. Giving everyone, even homophobic Spin some excitement. Paige dragged Spinner back to their hotel room to do unmentionable things.

Marco let the guy out with a huge tip. The guy left after giving Marco his number and a huge smile.

Marco pocketed the number and returned to a very drunk Dylan on his couch.

Dylan giggled, "That was fun but damn now I'm horny."

"So go find Natalie." Marco suggested.

"She doesn't have what I want…but you do." Dylan said with a leer.

"Then tell me if she doesn't have what you want, why are you marrying her?" inquired Marco, stroking Dylan's chest.

"She's pregnant. And it's mine." Dylan said.

Marco gaped in shock. "She's pregnant?"

Dylan just nodded.

Marco leaned forward and put his head in his hands, "Is that the only reason you're getting married?"

"Yes. I like her. She's having my child, the only one I may ever have, so it seems reasonable." Dylan said.

Marco was starting to hear the fact that Dylan was sobering up. So he got up and poured a drink for each of them.

"Is there anyway I can talk you out of marrying Natalie?"

"No, it's the right thing to do." Dylan said, downing the drink. He got up and poured another and downed that one just as quickly. On the third pour, he sat down next to Marco again. His buzz had returned, as did the amorous feelings.

Dylan reached over and trailed a finger down Marco's jaw and to his collarbone.

Marco shivered lightly. "Don't do that unless you mean it."

"Oh, I mean it. And I'll prove it." Dylan said lewdly.

Marco knew better but wasn't about to pass up his last chance with his first love.

Dylan started to remove Marco's shirt until Marco stopped him with a kiss. "Not here. Let's do it right this time, in the bedroom."

Dylan didn't argue, he just got up and followed Marco.

Clothes were removed at a leisurely pace this time. Kisses placed upon newly exposed skin. Old, familiar tender spots were taken advantage of and stroked.

Dylan bit his lip as he felt Marco slide into him. The rhythm came back like it was yesterday and they were together every day.

Marco sighed in return when Dylan returned the favor. It was amazing the feelings and sensations that roared back to life with each stroke.

They stayed in each other's arms all night long.

The morning of the wedding was awkward. Dylan woke up in Marco's arms. He is getting married to a girl in three hours and he didn't want to get out of bed. It wasn't because he was tired either, it definitely was due to the company he was keeping.

Marco stirred and groaned. "Good Morning."

Dylan looked at him quizzically, "Are you sure?"

"I don't have a problem. Do you?"

"No, I guess not. I guess I should go though. I'm getting married in a few hours."

Marco nodded but rolled over and straddled Dylan's waist. "But first, one last present for the groom…me."

After one more roll in the hay, Dylan redressed and went back to his room.

The next time Marco saw Dylan, it was in the lobby of the hotel. He was with Paige and Spin getting ready to go to the chapel.

Marco was introduced to everyone he missed meeting the previous evening by not going to the dinner. Natalie's aunt, cousins, and friends. He also met a few of Dylan's hockey friends.

Marco found it amusing that two hours prior to this, Dylan was nested firmly inside him and there was only two other people who'd even believe it. As far as everyone else knew, Dylan was straight.

Marco, Paige and Spin sat down on Dylan's side of the aisle with his friends. While all the others sat across the aisle. Dylan was leaning over the front row, talking with Paige. He was so nervous his hands were shaking.

"Are you sure about this? It's not too late to back out." Paige said.

"I'm doing this."

"You can still be a part of the child's life without marriage, Dyl. Think about it real quick." Paige pleaded.

Dylan just shook his head, "My mess, I'll deal."

Paige shook her head and sat back down.

The music started up and everyone stood. The doors opened…

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciated each and every one of them. Please do it again and I'll update quicker.


	12. Wedding Bell Blues

Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm trying to get better.

Straight Tale

Chapter Twelve

Wedding Bell Blues

The doors opened at the back of the church.

Dylan's breath caught in his throat. As he turned to stare at the doors, he caught Marco's eye.

Marco didn't smile nor did he turn away from such a telling blue gaze. The gaze seemed to say, 'How did I get here?'

Marco turned when Paige grabbed his arm to draw his attention down the aisle.

In walked Natalie, glowing in a halter dress in a light cream color. The color showed off her flawless olive skin perfectly. Her hair was expertly arranged with baby's breath surrounding the tiny tea length veil she had chosen.

Marco even had to admit to himself that she was a beautiful bride, just too bad it is all a sham.

The priest residing over the ceremony started the usual fare after Natalie took her appointed position at the alter.

The priest asked if anyone had objections to the marriage, definitely not expecting an answer.

Two people in the audience stood up at the same time.

Dylan whipped around and saw his sister and Marco were standing up to object.

Marco turned and stared at Paige, who in turn turned to look at him.

Paige gestured to Marco to say his peace before her.

"This wedding shouldn't be happening. He's only marrying her out of a sense of misplaced duty. He doesn't love her."

Paige interjected then, "No, he doesn't love her because he loves him." She pointed at Marco.

Dylan's jaw hit the ground. He couldn't believe his sister had not only objected to the wedding but outed him as well.

Natalie had a frozen smile on her face, waiting for the laughter to begin. When the laughing didn't come, she broke into tears and then ran down the aisle and out the doors.

Dylan couldn't run after her. He just stood there, looking down the aisle at the doors.

Marco and Paige shared a look. Paige saw Natalie's cousins running after her and decided she'd better get Dylan out of the chapel.

Paige steered Dylan out the side door to her rental car.

"How could you do that to me Paige? I love you so much and yet you insist on ruining my life. Why?" Dylan demanded when he realized he still had vocal chords.

Paige looked at him, "I did it because I love you. I wasn't ruining your life, that was all you. You deserve true happiness. You won't find that with Natalie and you know it."

Dylan knew she was right in a way but she had no right to meddle.

Dylan turned when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked down into deep brown eyes and smiled sadly. "I guess we need to talk."

"That would be a good idea."

Dylan guided Natalie to the bench across the parking lot. "I'm gay, Natalie."

Natalie nodded, "And you love Marco."

Dylan nodded, "I have since I was 17. I made a stupid mistake and then never found the time to correct it. I'm sorry."

"What about the baby?" Natalie inquired, looking scared.

"I'd still love the chance to help you raise it. I'll be a great dad." Dylan said with a shrug.

"I need some time to think, Dylan. This is all sudden for me. First my wedding is objected to and then I find out my fiancé is gay. This is a little much for me to take in right now. I hope you understand." Natalie told him.

Dylan just nodded, "You know how to find me. I just want a chance."

Natalie walked away to her waiting cousins. She never looked back as she got in the car. Her fairy tale had ended and the only thing she had to show for it was the dress.

Dylan looked up as Marco approached, "So, what happens now?"

"I go back to California and pack my stuff. I'm still moving home. As for Natalie, I don't know."

"What are you doing about the baby?"

"I'd like to help raise it. She said she has to think it over."

Marco just nodded. "I can understand that. How would you feel if you were in her shoes?"

Dylan gave a slight smile, "How do I get into these things?"

Marco walked away at that point. He was afraid of giving Dylan an honest answer to an obviously rhetorical question.

Two hours later, Marco was staring at the strip from a club chair in his room. He held a glass of whiskey in one hand, while drumming the fingers of his other hand against the chair arm. His mind was a whirlwind. Dylan, Natalie, Toronto, the bar, Erik, Ellie, a baby, and back again. He needed to call and check on the bar anyway. He set down his glass on the table next to the chair and picked up his cell phone. He punched in a familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Mike. How are things holding up?"

"Hey boss. The bar is still standing. Erik's been filling in and so has Ellie. She's a real gem." Mike answered laughing.

"She's a piece of work but I love her."

"How'd the wedding go?"

"It didn't go."

"What?"

"Paige told everyone that Dylan was gay."

"And what did you do?"

"I merely suggested he was only doing the honorable thing and didn't love her."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I wasn't thinking. So the bar is good?"

"Yes. We're doing great business. Everything is fine."

"Good. I'll be home tomorrow night. I'll probably stop by before I head for the house."

"Okay, time to open the doors. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Mike." Marco said as he clicked his phone closed.

Dylan paced up and down the hall in front of Marco's room. He wanted to knock. He wanted to run and hide. He wanted to know everything was going to be okay. Hell, he wanted his life back.

Marco opened the door and saw Dylan standing on the other side. "Was this good timing or were you afraid to knock?"

"The latter. I wasn't sure you'd want to see me."

"Come in, I think we need to talk."

Dylan entered the room and sat on the couch.

Neither said anything for a while. Finally Marco couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What's going on here? Are you moving back to Toronto because of prior arrangements or because you want to be there?"

Dylan mulled over it for a moment, "Both. I've got a spot on the Maple Leafs and I'd like to be home. I want to be near you again. I miss you."

"I hope you'll settle for a friendship because I'm with Erik now. I can't be sure that you won't pull some stupid stunt again anyway." Marco said hastily.

"I guess it will have to be enough. Just keep me in mind if things go bad with Erik." Dylan conceded.

"Are you going to announce your alternate lifestyle to the press?" inquired Marco.

"Not yet. I think I'll just let them speculate about the wedding and everything for a while. Natalie's moving to Toronto. She wants me to be a part of the baby's life." Dylan looked relieved at this news.

"That's good. I know you will be a great father." Marco said with all confidence.

The silence descended upon the pair again.

"I'm going to go pack. My flight is early in the morning. So we are taking this one day at a time then?" Marco said.

"Yeah, I guess. One day at a time. I'll see you when I get back to Toronto then." Dylan admitted reluctantly.

Marco walked Dylan to the door. He closed the door with some force. He needed the separation. He needed to get Dylan out of system. He was dating Erik and the slips he had here in Vegas needed to stay in Vegas. He didn't love Dylan. He couldn't love Dylan. Dylan killed him before. He couldn't risk loving Dylan again. '_Okay, Del Rossi. If that's what you need to hear to keep yourself going. You know you love him. You know Erik is just a pawn in this sick game you're playing with yourself.'_

Marco shook his head. He really hated that voice some days. He gulped down the rest of the whiskey in his glass to try and drown the voice. Or at least to make his heart and head so numb it wouldn't matter.

Dylan leaned against the wall once he got to his hotel room. He couldn't believe he'd been dismissed so easily. He was sure that Marco still loved him. Marco dismissed the idea of them so quickly.

Dylan slid down to sit on the floor. '_Oh well, I'll just have to work twice as hard to get him to look at me. He'll know we were meant for each other again. I'll make sure of it.'_

_Please review! I'll try to update more! _


	13. Home Sweet Insanity

A/N: I am a horrible person. I am so sorry to have this go on so long without an update. I am trying though. It's been a little chaotic lately. Forgive any mistakes, I didn't proof it before sending.

To Kate and Lucy: Thank you for sticking by me and forgive me for not giving you a preview. I wrote it and posted…that's it.

Feral: I miss you, I haven't heard from you in a while. Hope all is well. Sorry I didn't sent this for a beta but I wanted it up.

Sharon (azure266): Thank you so much for the email. It meant the world to me. I hope you are feeling better. Here is one of the updates for you.

Home Sweet Insanity

Chapter 13

Marco returned to Toronto and dove back into the bar. It was the only way he knew he was going to cope with everything that had happened in Vegas.

Erik came in more frequently and was seen with Marco outside of the bar. It appeared they were getting along rather well and things were looking up for them.

Ellie switched to Toronto University and moved in an apartment in Marco's building. She was adjusting to being back in Canada easily.

Marco stood outside Ellie's door, knocking for what felt like forever. "Come on, El. I know you're in there, get your ass up!"

Ellie wrenched the door open and glared at her friend, "Do you really have to do this every morning?" She stepped aside and let him in. "You know I work until 3 and here you are pounding on my door at 9…are you insane?"

Marco grinned, "Yes, I do believe I am insane."

"Wait, you've never given that answer before, what's changed?" asked Ellie looking very suspicious.

Marco smiled as he set about putting on some coffee, "I agreed to dinner with Dylan tonight. I haven't seen him since Vegas."

"Please tell me you will be in public. I don't want to hear about another encounter. It took three weeks to get you out of your mood swings the last time." Ellie said.

"We will be in public, don't worry. I have to be at the bar at 9 so there won't be time for anything else." Marco explained.

"What's going on with Erik?" asked Ellie accepting the coffee.

Marco sat down with his own mug, "Nothing really. He's a great friend and I love hanging out with him. He met someone the other night while we were out. It looks promising."

Ellie laughed, "He's on a date with you, meets someone else and you're all for it. God you are a doormat."

Marco laughed, "Yeah, I know. Erik deserves someone better than me anyway. I still can't give him what he needs."

"Yes, but what about your needs? What do you need, Marco?" Ellie questioned.

"The same thing you do, darling. I need a good man with his own money, that isn't after mine, and preferably a decent package beneath his Levi's."

Ellie started laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her face. "Brutal honesty really becomes you. But I agree whole heartedly about the stud with a great deal of potential."

Marco left her to shower and change before her first class. He got used to looking after her when she first returned. It was something he enjoyed now, to know there was a reason to see her every morning.

Marco did the rest of his accounting and ledgers for the bar and a few other properties he'd acquired on a whim one day before heading into the bar. He spoke to Mike about a few things and then left again.

Marco hadn't been in the bar the last three or four weeks. He felt trapped, suffocated, even a little disheartened at just being there. His patrons noticed but never said anything about it, each hoping in their own way that he'd just show up again.

Marco spent an increasing amount of time with his mother. The doctors weren't looking hopeful at the diagnosis anymore. She was getting worse and there wasn't anything anyone could do but make her comfortable.

It wasn't the illness, it was her. She had given up. She didn't want to be there anymore. She just didn't seem to care.

Mr. Del Rossi wasn't around, he increased his work load, out until all hours of the night. He even started drinking more and more.

Marco picked up the slack where his father had left off. He knew he shouldn't be making the excuses but he was and didn't have the heart to change it.

Marco had stopped his internal assessment as he stepped out of the shower. He dressed with increasing care and he'd be stupid not to admit that it was due to dinner with Dylan.

He missed his friend. He missed the lover aspect of Dylan and he missed the romance.

Dylan showed up five minutes early for his date with Marco. He'd had an increasingly hard time dressing because he wasn't sure if it was a date or not. He'd honestly hoped but he wan't going to push his luck.

Marco opened the door and felt his heart race. Dylan looked amazing. "You look fantastic."

"As do you," Dylan said entering the apartment. He was grateful for the easy out on the compliment because he wasn't sure if he knew a word to describe the Marco standing before him. His tailored black cotton pants looked like they flowed with him as he moved. His red silk shirt with a mandarin collar made his complexion look extremely exotic.

While Dylan was taking stock of Marco, Marco was indeed doing the same. Dylan's khaki pants with a brilliant midnight blue sweater made Marco's mouth water. The clothes seemed to flow over the hockey player's muscular frame.

They attempted small talk but it wasn't going so well. They both broke into nervous laughter.

"We should be going, I've to get to the bar later." Marco said, standing up.

Dylan followed suit, "It's almost time for our reservations anyway."

Once at dinner, Dylan asked the question he almost dreaded, "Did you get the flowers?"

Marco nodded, "Yes, thank you. They were gorgeous. I'm sorry I haven't called since you moved back but I wasn't sure where we stood. I know the way I left it in Vegas and I still stand by my decision."

Dylan smiled tersely, "How's the bar?"

"I haven't been there much lately but the business is flourishing. How's hockey?"

"Going well, my teammates are great. They know I'm gay and it doesn't seem to bother them. Of course it helps that the team captain and three of the other players are also gay and in some form of weird relationship between the four of them." He paused as Marco chuckled lightly, "I wish I were kidding. I haven't given a full interview about it yet and there have only been speculations so far. I just haven't had the heart to give it if there isn't anyone special in my life."

Marco knew where this discussion was heading and didn't want to go there, not yet anyway. "How's Natalia?"

"She's good. She's getting big and she's cursing me in Italian every chance she gets. Thank you by the way for teaching those to me all those years ago. It really pisses her off that I can translate and retaliate." Dylan said with a small smile.

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine. Yes, we're having a girl. No, we haven't chosen any names yet. She's due in just two short months. I can't believe it's been almost six months since I almost got married." Dylan said with a rueful headshake.

"And now aren't you glad that your sister and I decided to interfere?" inquired Marco.

Dylan nodded sadly, "It would've been nice to have a family again but yes, I'm glad that Natalie and I have a second chance at individual happiness."

As dinner ended, Marco was relaxed and reluctant to see the evening end. "I hate to do this but I need to get to the bar. I promised Mike the night off. His boyfriend is getting a little jealous of the bar."

Dylan smiled, "Can I come with you?"

Marco smiled at him, "Sure, let's go. You can sit in the seat at the end of the bar and keep me company in between the madness. It's Monday so I shouldn't be too slammed."

Please review. I know it's crap because this is a filler. More good stuff to come soon.


	14. Heart Breaks and Healing Spirits

A/N: hiding behind the filing cabinet I'm so sorry it's taken me over two months to update. I am a horrible authoress. What can I say? Reality got in the way of the writing. Lame excuse I know but that happens occasionally. I'd promise to be better but I hate to break promises, so I'll try to be better with the updates. I do hope ya'll are still with me on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, the characters…except my originals, and I don't mean any harm with this story or any others. I'm merely using the poor characters to fit my twisted world, and then I'll return them, unharmed but slightly warped.

Chapter Fourteen

Heart Breaks and Healing Spirits

Dylan and Marco were seeing each other on a regular basis for the last month and a half. They had dinner, went to movies and of course Marco attended hockey games.

One night, Dylan and Marco were leaving Marco's apartment to grab dinner before Marco went to the bar when his cell phone rang. Marco glanced at the number before breaking into a mild panic.

"Papa, what's wrong?" asked Marco hurriedly.

Dylan watched as Marco's expression went from panic to disbelief. He didn't know what his father was saying but it definitely wasn't good. He heard Marco click the phone shut before realizing he'd seen it happen. "Is something wrong?"

Marco took a deep breath, "Mama's in the hospital. They say it's over. She won't last through the night. I've got to get to her, Dyl."

Dylan nodded, "I'll take you. Come on."

Dylan led Marco to his car and drove him to the hospital. On their way in the doors, Dylan's phone rang, "I'll be there in a minute, it's Nat."

Marco nodded and headed inside.

"Hello?"

"Which hospital?"

"I'm already here. I'll see you in labor and delivery." Dylan exclaimed as he rushed in the doors.

Marco was looking at the floor when Dylan grabbed his shoulders, "Natalie is on her way here. She's in labor."

Marco looked up wide-eyed, "Oh God! You're about to be a father, Dylan. Come get me when you can, I'd love to see your child."

Dylan took in the glassy look and hunched shoulders, "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be insensitive about this. Oh God. I can't believe I just did that."

Marco smiled pitifully, "I'm happy for you. Go and find Natalie. I'm not going anywhere until Mama's gone. I'll be fine."

Marco went to sit by his mother's bed and Dylan headed for maternity. Each knowing the other needed him but not knowing how to solve their problem.

Dylan came to find Marco at three thirty the next morning. It had been a long night for Natalie but she finally had their daughter. He found Marco holding his mother's hand and crying. Dylan stepped further into the room and reached out for Marco.

Marco went easily into Dylan's arms. "She's gone. She passed at 3:18 this morning."

Dylan rocked him gently, "Shh. It's going to be okay. Marcella was born at 3:19. What are the odds?"

Marco sat back, "Marcella? That was mama's middle name."

Dylan smiled, "Natalie chose it as soon as Marcella was in her arms. I don't think I had a choice in the matter. Would you like to see her?"

Marco shook his head, "Not right now. I want to stay here for a few more minutes. Will you stay with me and then we'll go?"

Dylan just nodded and sat down with Marco still in his arms. He let Marco cry it out until he stopped shaking.

Dylan led Marco to Natalie's room. He pushed open the door gently and walked inside. Natalie was asleep, as was the baby girl in the bassinet.

Marco peered down at the sleeping face and smiled. He turned to Dylan and wrapped his arms around the taller man, "She's beautiful." He whispered looking up at Dylan.

Dylan couldn't let the moment pass, he leaned down and placed the sweetest, most gentle kiss on Marco's lips. "Let's get you home."

Marco nodded as he looked down at the sleeping infant once more. It filled him with an odd sense of peace just looking at her.

Marco opened his front door and turned to Dylan. He looked dead on his feet, "Stay with me tonight, please. You look tired and I know I'm tired. I just think I'll feel better knowing you're here."

Dylan was tired and he would feel better knowing that Marco had slept. "Okay."

Marco led the way to his bedroom without turning on any lights. He didn't want to have to worry about turning anything off that morning. He just wanted to sleep.

Dylan followed and watched as Marco stripped down to his boxer briefs. Doing the same a few seconds later, he followed Marco into the bed. "Good night, love."

Marco smiled against Dylan's chest, "I've missed that and this."

Dylan simply wrapped his arm around Marco and listened as Marco's breathing became deeper and even. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

Marco woke up to something bouncing his mattress up and down. He groaned and realized that he was pressed into a male chest. He cracked an eye open and saw blonde curls and a muscular chest. His other eye opened and he spotted his best friend shaking his mattress. "Ellie, go away."

Ellie shook her head and pointed at Dylan. Marco grudgingly obliged her, disentangled himself from his bedmate and followed Ellie into the kitchen.

"What in the hell is that in there? I thought you were taking it slow this time?" she fairly yelled at a loud whisper.

Marco sat at the table and put his hands in his head, "Nothing happened last night. We only slept. Mama died this morning, El. Natalie had the baby a minute later. It's been a really long night and I'd love nothing more than a few more hours of sleep."

Ellie went to say something but Marco held up his hand, "Don't apologize for Mama giving up. I don't want to hear it. I've got a lot of arrangements to make and I really want some more sleep before I have to face this. So can we continue this later?"

Ellie just reached over and hugged her friend, "Of course. Call if you need me. I'll go to the bar and fill everyone in."

Marco nodded his thanks as he headed back for his room. He found Dylan awake and watching the door.

"Did El wake you?"

Dylan shook his head, "No, I noticed when you left and woke up."

"Let's not do this now, Dyl. I need sleep before I face the arrangements." Marco said wearily.

Dylan just nodded and opened his arms for the smaller Italian man to climb back into them. Which Marco did with much gratitude.

The funeral was a few days later after Marco arranged it all. His father proved to be useless. He wouldn't stop drinking and crying.

At the funeral, Marco was talking to the mourners while trying to keep a firm grip on reality. He was beginning to feel as though his world was spinning out of control. On the verge of another panic attack, the fourth in as many days, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dylan standing behind him with a glass of scotch.

Dylan handed over the glass he'd been holding, waiting for the moment to arrive, "You look like you need this."

Marco smiled faintly, "I do but I also need you. Stay by me please, keep me anchored in this nightmare."

Dylan reached down and held Marco's unoccupied hand squeezing it gently, "I'm not going anywhere. Here let me have the drink. Someone wants to shake your hand."

Marco passed his drink over to Dylan as another wave of people came up to pay their respects. Dylan stood there, holding his hand, waiting patiently and passing the drink back whenever Marco asked for it. Which brought a new question for Marco.

"How does that keep getting filled if you never leave me?"

Ellie came up and hugged her friend after hearing the question, "I'm getting friendly with the bartender. He's really cute by the way."

Marco smiled his gratitude before having to turn to talk to more people again. By the time the evening was over, Marco was ready for a hot shower and a warm bed. The latter preferably not alone.

Dylan drove Marco home from the funeral home and walked him to the door. He went to bestow a kiss on him but was stopped when Marco turned his head. He arched an eyebrow when Marco unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Marco didn't say anything, he unlocked the door and stepped through it. He just hoped Dylan followed.

Dylan followed indeed. He was curious why Marco turned away from his kiss. Had he done something in the last hour that he'd forgotten? Did he upset him in some way? Things were going far too well between them to screw up now, again.

Marco turned as Dylan entered the apartment and shut the door behind him. "Thank you for everything, Dyl."

Dylan ran a hand over Marco's shoulder down to his wrist, "Don't think anything of it. I'm glad I could help even if it was to keep supplying you with scotch."

Marco stepped closer to the one man he loved more than life itself and wrapped his arms around the trim waist. He set his head against one pec and sighed, "You did so much more. Stay tonight please. I need you right now."

Dylan pulled back so he could stare into Marco's deep brown eyes, "Are you sure? Are you sure you wouldn't rather have El here to comfort you?"

Marco reached up and kissed Dylan lightly, "I need more than comfort tonight, love. Ellie just doesn't have what I want. I need you…not El, not Erik, not some guy I could meet in a bar. I need the one man I've loved for as long as I can remember."

Dylan wrapped his arms tighter around Marco and sighed, "Of course, I just wanted you to be sure."

Marco led the way to his bedroom and began undressing. Dylan stopped him with a gentle shake of his head. Marco watched Dylan come closer to him. He blushed shyly, which was odd considering this man had been his lover for more years than he'd be willing to admit.

Dylan took over where Marco had left off with his undressing. Dylan soon had Marco naked and leading him over to the bed. He gently pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him gently before standing again.

Marco watched as Dylan slowly removed his clothing. He was enjoying watching that hard body being revealed slowly before his eyes. His mind was reeling, body tightening and mouth watering by the time Dylan rejoined him on the bed. He didn't hear Dylan's question when he saw the lips move.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

That was all Dylan needed to initiate the next kiss.

Marco enjoyed the attention his lover was bestowing on him. The kisses were gentle and comforting. His lover's hands roaming over his body were stroking a fire that burned so hot Marco was beginning to believe he'd combust.

Dylan moved his way down Marco's body and took immense pleasure in eliciting a gasp as he engulfed his hardness in the confines of his mouth. He kept up his ministrations until he felt Marco stiffen and shoot his load down his willing throat.

Marco relaxed into the mattress as he felt his lover slide up over his satiated body. "Wow…that…"

Dylan smiled slightly, "Shh. I know." He leaned down to kiss his lover gently.

Marco returned the kiss eagerly. His smaller hand reaching down to encompass Dylan's rigid length. Marco broke the kiss and pulled back, "Make love to me."

Dylan wasn't one to argue when a gorgeous man was lying willingly underneath him begging for him. Dylan was about to ask for some assistance in locating a lubrication aid when one was thrust into his hand. "Mind reader."

Marco smiled as he pulled Dylan down for another kiss. He felt as Dylan's fingers probed him. The feeling of being stretched and readied for something larger was comforting in a way.

Dylan removed his fingers when he felt Marco was prepared enough to take him. He laughed softly as Marco whimpered at the loss of pleasure. He quickly remedied that by replacing it with something different.

Marco sighed as he felt Dylan probing his entrance. He managed to stay relaxed enough to take Dylan in one stroke.

The only sounds heard through the room were groans, moans and gasps of two lovers finally coming back together again.

Both men were spent an hour later and cuddled together, coming back to reality.

Marco shifted and placed his head on Dylan's shoulder, kissing the hollow next this collarbone. "That was wonderful."  
Dylan chuckled, "Yes some of my best work, I believe. I hate to spoil the moment but what is this now?"

Marco sighed, "I've been meaning to talk to you, I want to be us again. I don't know what you want."

Dylan gathered Marco closer to him, if that was possible, and laughed, "I've wanted us back since Vegas. I realized that week that I'm not me without you. You, for lack of anything better, are my better half."

Marco chuckled at the corny sentiment, "You're a goof."

The pair fell asleep that night content with the knowledge that things were going to be okay.

Please read and review. Let me know that even after my prolonged absence you're still with me!


	15. Coming Out and Moving Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, the Maple Leafs or anything else I may have infringed on in here. Please don't sue because you won't get much anyway.

I am a horrible authoress, please forgive me. I bow and cower and await punishment for neglecting my stories. I'm afraid that real life came up and bit me in the behind and then I misplaced my muse in one of the moving boxes. Good news, I'm all unpacked and found her. She's back and I should be getting my updates for the other stories and more for this one out soon! Bear with me and I promise if you review, I'll attempt to give you more.

Chapter 15

Coming Out and Moving On

Marco had survived the last few months with little to no trouble. The bar was doing great, his staff was super supportive and his boyfriend, yes boyfriend, had just been named MVP again.

Let's back track a little and catch up with our favorite pair of lovers.

Marco woke the morning after his mother's wake in Dylan's arms. He'd never been happier to see those blue eyes twinkling beside him.

Dylan survived a Del Rossi family funeral and stayed by Marco's side the entire day regardless of the looks of disapproval by older family members. He called for an interview with one of the hottest sports magazines two days later to announce his dating status and the reason his engagement fell through.

Natalie and Marcella lived just down the block from Dylan, so he was permitted to visit every day as often as he wanted. His bond with his daughter was quickly becoming a beautiful thing.

She was growing up to be such a cute little girl with blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. The chubbiest cheeks that you wanted to pinch and squeeze. Marco had fallen in love with her in an instant the first time he visited with Dylan.

The following months for the men were routine. Marco was at the bar, Dylan went to practice and then they went to see Marcella. She was growing rapidly and amazing the men more each day.

Until six months had passed.

Marcella called Dylan to set up a meeting with him, without Marco. Evidently, she needed a favor.

Dylan voiced his concerns to Marco who encouraged him to attend the meeting. Natalie obviously was distressed about something but wanted to see him in person.

So Dylan went to his meeting. And then all hell broke loose…sort of.

Dylan sat down on Natalie's couch when she invited him inside. He looked around nervously, "Where's Marcella?"

"She's taking a nap. I need to ask you a huge favor Dylan. I'm not asking for a miracle or even an answer today but I need to know soon. I want you and Marco to raise Marcella for a while."

"Why?"

"I have to return home. Papa is sick and he needs someone to care for him. I won't be able to devote the time to him and her at the same time. You know Papa is demanding," her voice was growing in desperation.

"Your father doesn't know about Marcella, does he?" inquired Dylan calmly.

"No, he doesn't. He'd never understand, Dylan. He's old fashioned and I'd be disowned if he found out. Will you please take her?" pleaded the brunette with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will take my daughter. She's mine and I won't let anything happen to her, Nat. She's the most precious thing in my life with Marco at a close second," replied Dylan.

"What's Marco going to say?"

"I don't know honestly but if he's half the man I believe he is, it won't matter. He loves Marcella and me, hopefully enough."

Natalie nodded, "I have to fly out in ten days, is that enough time?"

Dylan nodded, "Yes. I'll tell coach, talk to Marco and see about redecorating some of the house for a baby room. My mom will be thrilled."

Natalie hugged Dylan briefly before allowing him to leave the apartment.

Dylan went directly to Marco even though he was due at practice in a matter of minutes.

Marco looked up as his door was unlocked and pushed open slowly. He saw the familiar blonde curls and surged to his feet. "Dyl, what happened? Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

Dylan looked at his lover and friend and gave him a watery smile, "Yes but I called the coach to say I'd be late. Natalie wants us to raise Marcella. She has to return to Italy in ten days to take care of her father. She's signing over custody."

Marco fell into the chair he recently vacated, "Oh, is this what you want?"

"I love my daughter, Marco. I'd love the chance to raise her. How do you feel about this though? I'd be ecstatic if you wished to be her other parent."

Marco's head shot up and looked at Dylan with surprise, "You want my help in raising Marcella?"

Dylan sighed, "This isn't how I wanted to do this but it seems like a better time than any, I guess. I've been carrying this for almost three weeks now, searching for the perfect time. Marco Del Rossi, I love you with all my heart. Will you please marry me?"

Marco's jaw dropped as Dylan held put a black velvet box with the lid ajar. Inside on the black velvet lining lay a beautiful platinum ring with one diamond inlaid. Tears sprang to his eyes and his hand shook as he reached out for the box, "Yes, Dylan Michalchuk, I will marry you."

The bar celebrated that night as the newly engaged couple stood side by side on the stage and announced their intentions. The drinks flowed and the music never ended, it was perfect.

Three weeks later an article was published in a well-known sports magazine.

Hockey Star on Ice, Dad off and Out

Dylan Michalchuk, star power forward for the Maple Leafs has granted this journalist with a rare interview. He contacted me to set the record straight about his failed nuptials.

The wedding that was intended to take place over a year ago were called off when two members of the groom's friends and family objected to the wedding. It was stated that he was only marrying his intended out of duty not love. His own sister gave away his secret of being in love with someone from high school.

Dylan now confirms the accusations made by his sister. It seems that he has been dating his old high school boyfriend, Marco Del Rossi, bar owner, since the wedding was cancelled.

Dylan's free time is also taken up with his six month old daughter, Marcella. She's a bundle of raw energy already as this journalist saw first hand. She has her daddy firmly wrapped around one chubby little finger and is proud of it.

What's next with the hottest player on the Maple Leafs? Our sources say there might be another wedding in the works for the hunky blonde forward. His boyfriend, Del Rossi has been seen all over town with a new addition to his left ring finger. No one close to the pair has been available for comment on the newest rumors but I wouldn't be surprised to find Dylan walking down the aisle soon.

As for the Marcella front, he's taking over custody from the mother and is happy to have her. He said he's looking forward to being a full time daddy and showing his little girl the world that he grew up in and loved as a child.

Who knows hockey fans, we may just have the next great Michalchuk in the making for the ice in the future.

Shortly following this article, another appeared in the society column of the local papers.

Dylan Michalchuk to wed

Dylan Michalchuk, star power forward for the Maple Leafs, has announced his engagement to Marco Del Rossi. Long time friend and high school boyfriend, Del Rossi, was proposed to in a most unusual and unromantic way but is not displeased with the proposal.

The wedding date is yet undetermined by the newly engaged couple. They do promise to keep us informed of any new developments, however.

Marco sat back with a sigh as he read the latest announcement.

"It's out now."

Marco turned to look at his lover, "No, you're out…the announcement just solidifies it. Now, when are you making an honest man out of me?"


End file.
